


Sidekicks for a Weekend

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Powerpuff Girls, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cartoon Network City announces a contest for three lucky winners to become sidekicks for the legendary Cartoon Girls: Action Girl, Monster Girl, and Diva Dynamite. Meanwhile, Kevin and Hermione Cuzzlewitz are determined to expose Action Girl's secret identity to the whole world, but it becomes a disaster for everyone when a certain villain comes to the city for world domination.





	1. Chapter 1

Cindy was getting ready for school, today she was in a good mood today since it was Friday for them. "Morning, Mom." she then greeted.

"Morning, Cindy, I made your favorite breakfast." Shelly smiled.

"Oh, wow!" Cindy beamed as she sat down. "Mm... Dippy eggs, bacon, and toast..."

Shelly smiled to Cindy and then went to get her coffee.

"Could today get any better?" Cindy asked as she then turned on the TV and the news came on.

'Hello out there, Cartoon Network City,' The reporter reported on the television. 'I hope you're having a good Friday because it's going to get even better. We're having a contest and three lucky winners will get to spend their weekend with the most famous superheros ever. That's right, everybody, I'm talking about The Cartoon Girls!'

"Hm..." Cindy hummed before shrugging. "Like they'd ever pick me..."

'The contest will be for the best writer for the essay about why you love The Cartoon Girls and we'll pick a winner tonight at 7:00!' The reporter told the audience, pointing to the screen.

"Friday at 7:00..." Cindy said before looking into the fourth wall. "Why is it always Friday at 7:00?"

'And remember, the top three winners will be the lucky winners!' The reporter continued.

"I'll start one in Study Hall." Cindy smiled.

"Oh, good luck, Cindy, not that you'll need it, you're such a great writer." Shelly smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom." Cindy smiled back before eating her breakfast.

Not only did she hear the news, but the three familiar girls heard it as well in their secret hideout.

"Whose bright idea was this?" Mike muttered.

"Ooh, I want to meet The Cartoon Girls," Dee Dee smiled. "I need to win!"

Mike and June glanced to their friend.

"What?" Dee Dee asked.

"Dee, we've been through this a thousand times..." June face-palmed.

"You're a Cartoon Girl, just like me and June!" Mike added.

"I am?" Dee Dee asked.

"Yes..." Mike and June groaned.

"Ohhhhh..." Dee Dee said before looking confused. "Then why are we having this contest again?"

"We didn't make the contest." Mike reminded.

"Someone else did," June added. "Probably some stupid mortal."

"Ohh..." Dee Dee said again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes..." Mike sighed to Dee Dee.

"I wonder who're gonna be the lucky winners?" June wondered.

"I don't know, but we better get ready for school." Mike suggested.

They soon grabbed their backpacks and went to go to school for the day.

Of course, at school, all anyone wanted to talk about was the Cartoon Girls contest.

"Of course I'm going to be Action Girl's new sidekick." Becky smirked.

"No way, I'm gonna be her sidekick." Gwen argued with her best friend.

"No, I am!" Becky glared at her best friend.

"As if, Becky!" Gwen glared back.

The two then got into a fight cloud.

"Does this mean you're gonna be in the contest, Bloss?" Buttercup teased her sister.

"No, I'm not." Blossom blushed.

"Why not?" Buttercup smirked as she crossed her arms. "I thought maybe you'd be the first in line to become Action Girl's sidekick."

"No, why would you say that?" Blossom glared. "It's not like I have a thing for Action Girl or anything!"

Buttercup then opened Blossom's locker and it had pictures of Action Girl inside of it.

"Someone put that in my locker." Blossom said.

"Riiight..." Buttercup replied.

"Everyone knows it, Blossom." Bubbles told her oldest sister.

"No, I don't have a thing for Action Girl!" Blossom glared to Buttercup and Bubbles.

"You totally did." Brick smirked as he walked by with his brothers.

"Shut up, Brick!" Blossom glared.

"Yeah, even Boomer's figured it out that you have a crush on Action Girl." Brick replied.

Blossom just pouted and crossed her arms while the others snickered to her.

Cindy was talking to her rookie friends as they were excited too. "I'm so excited for this." She said to them with anticipation.

"So, you decided to talk to us again." Kaitlin muttered.

Cindy just had a deadpan and annoyed look about Kaitlin ruining the mood.

"Shut it, Kaitlin." Julie muttered.

"Thanks, Julie." Cindy smiled.

"So, did you write anything?" Robin asked Cindy.

"Not yet, but I will in Study Hall because I don't have any other homework yet." Cindy replied.

"There can only be three winners," Robin added. "I wish you guys good luck."

"I hope I can do my best," Cindy said. "Then again, I won that Vampire Music Fest thing... I still can't believe Susie Carmichael and Sunny are related."

"I don't get the big hoopla about the Cartoon Girls," Kevin commented. "They are just a bunch of superheros."

"You just don't get it, Kevin." Sarah said as she looked at a picture of Action Girl.

"You too, Sarah?!" Kevin gasped.

"Oh, come on, everybody loves superheroes!" Sarah defended.

"I just don't see what makes them so special." Kevin shrugged.

"Uh, because they save our town from bad guys all the time." Becky told him while Gwen had pinned her down for right now.

"Oh, like you're so innocent, Becky, you guys are always mean to people, especially Dexter, and don't get me started on that time with those Kelsey and Leslie girls from Lemon Brook." Kevin scoffed.

"Besides, I want to win so that I can see Action Girl." Sarah defended.

"What's so special about her?" Kevin asked.

"She's amazing!" Sarah defended.

"Whatever..." Kevin rolled her eyes. "I don't get why you guys all like her so much. Plus, she shouldn't be called 'Action Girl', if anything, she's just gender-confused."

"She's one of the best superheros ever," Gwen said. "I own The Cartoon Girls comics, I know everything."

"Oh, yeah?" Becky replied. "Then what's Action Girl's backstory?"

"I can't believe this, I'm outta here..." Kevin muttered as he walked into the gym in annoyance. "Action Girl, Action Girl, it's always about Action Girl. Might as well call this city Action Town."

"I hope you win the contest, Sadie~" Katie beamed.

"No, I hope you win, Katie." Sadie replied.

"Aww, you're so sweet, Sadie." Katie smiled.

"Let me guess; you two want to see Action Girl too, don't you?" Kevin deadpanned.

"Of course!" Katie and Sadie beamed.

"Ugh!" Kevin groaned. "I'm so sick of all this Action Girl crap! I don't even know why so many people like her!"

"She's one of the bravest heroes we ever know!" Sadie beamed.

"And the unknown too." Katie added.

"Who cares about her?" Kevin rolled his eyes. "She sounds stupid, and she's not that great."

"You're just jealous that she's amazing and you're just you." Sadie pointed.

"Whatever..." Kevin rolled his eyes and went into the locker room. "I just don't get it... It's like Mike Mazinsky's popularity, and everyone loves her, just as much as they love Action Girl..." he then had wide eyes as he thought about something before looking out to see Mike as she took off her jacket and wore shorts to play basketball today. "Mike... Action Girl..." he muttered to himself as he took out a picture of Action Girl and held it against the window to beside Mike as she sighed to the girls who squealed to her, but put up with it anyway. "Oh... My... GOD! I can't believe it!"

"All right, Lu, you remember how this goes, right?" Mike asked her friend from the Albonquetine Islands.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, I'm gonna smoke you." Lu smirked.

Mike rolled her eyes with a smirk back as she dribbled the basketball and began to play against Lu on a one-on-one match.

"I KNEW IT!" Kevin yelled out as he soon came out.

"Huh?" Mike blinked at him.

"You're Action Girl!" Kevin told her.

"What are you talking about?" Mike rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me, I know you're Action Girl." Kevin glared.

"Kevin, just because you don't like Action Girl doesn't mean you have to blame Mike for your hatred," Lu rolled her eyes. "I think that hat of his is on too tight."

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Kevin defended. "They both have orange hair and are pretty popular."

The others were going to argue, but they soon had to admit that Kevin had a point.

"Look! I got a picture to prove it!" Kevin said. "Look at this picture and then look at Mike!"

"Oops. My fingers slipped." Mike said as she threw the basketball at Kevin in his stomach, making him drop the picture and she quickly grabbed it and hid it away.

"Hey, what happened to that picture?" Kevin looked around. "I must've dropped it somewhere!"

"Anyway..." Mike said before going back to playing basketball with Lu.

"Mike is Action Girl!" Kevin defended. "Don't you guys believe me?!"

The others just walked away from him.

"I'll show you, I'll show you all!" Kevin glared.

"Well, at least someone else is on my side." A voice said behind the bleachers.

Kevin looked around and looked behind the bleachers to find Hermione Cuzzlewitz there. "You know that Mike is Action Girl?" he then asked the smart island girl.

"Well, duh, it's obvious to anyone who has a brain," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't understand the whole superhero cliché anyway. Sigmund Freud would even find it unacceptable."

"Well, what can we do?" Kevin asked.

"Expose her secret identity to everyone." Hermione said like it was obvious.

Kevin then grinned to that.

Meanwhile...

"He almost did what?" June asked.

"Almost exposed me." Mike repeated.

"How did he do that?" Dee Dee asked.

"I don't wanna know, point is, he has to be stopped." Mike told them.

"How are we gonna do that?" June asked.

"I have a plan, and I know just the two people who can help." Mike said.

Sky was at her locker, putting her books away.

"Sky! I need to talk to you." Mike told her cousin.

"Hey, Mike, what's up?" Sky greeted.

"I need your and Jo's help." Mike explained.

"Is something wrong?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, it's an emergency," Mike said. "Kevin almost exposed me as being Action Girl."

Sky just rolled her eyes. "That boy will do anything for attention."

"I know, and I need your and Jo's help." Mike said.

"Think she will?" Sky asked.

"She will," Mike replied before counting town. "In five... Four... Three... Two-"

"Okay, who did it?" Jo demanded as she suddenly appeared next to her fellow werewolves. "Who hurt Justine?!"

"Uh, no one did, it's not always about you and Justine, you know." Mike raised an eyebrow in deadpan to the jockette.

"But you said that-" Jo was about to explain, but then shrugged it off. "Oh, whatever... What'dya want? I was in the middle of beating up Sperg."

"Okay, I need you two to dress up as Action Girl, please," Mike explained. "Kevin knows who I am, and he's probably gonna tell everyone... And, no, Jo, we're not going to kill him."

"Damn it." Jo muttered in defeat.

"I guess that's simple enough." Sky shrugged.

"What's in it for me?" Jo asked.

"Jo..." Mike narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it, but what about the stupid contest?" Jo replied.

"Oh, don't worry about that; I'm still going to do the contest," Mike said. "I already told June and Dee Dee about the plan, and they agreed to it, so one of you guys will patrol tonight with them."

"I can do it tonight." Sky offered.

"Thanks, cous, I'll owe you one." Mike smiled.

"Ah, you don't have to do that." Sky smiled back.

"Just be ready tonight; I'll take you guys to our secret hideout." Mike told them.

"You guys have a secret hideout?" Jo asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Mike said, like it was obvious.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Jo shrugged.

"I know that I could count on you guys." Mike smiled.

"You'd probably do the same thing for us." Jo replied.

"So, where is this secret hideout anyways?" Sky asked.

"June and Dee Dee will pick you up and then take you guys there." Mike explained.

"Right, they're gonna pick us up, like they have a car." Jo deadpanned.

"Why don't you be nice and say thank you for once?" June scoffed.

"What did you say?!" Jo glared.

"Sorry, I thought wolves had better hearing than you." June glared back.

"You wanna make something out of this?!" Jo threatened. "I'll send you to the magic realm with BROKEN BONES!"

Mike soon whistled to the two to make them stop. "Guys? Time out! Jo, if you want to do this, you need to get your anger in control, otherwise Kevin will find out."

"Fine!" Jo grumbled.

Mike just rolled her eyes at that. "All right, I'll see you guys a little later, I gotta practice for my report in Science." she then said as she left suddenly to get ready for her upcoming class.

"You think this plan will work?" Sky asked.

"It has to, but don't worry, me and Dee Dee will help you, right Dee Dee?" June replied.

Dee Dee didn't pay attention as she was trying to catch a butterfly.

"She has to be on medication or something." June sighed about Dee Dee's lost touch with reality.

The school day went smoothly for everyone eventually, the bell rang and everyone was headed towards the news station to turn in the essay, much to her luck, Cindy was the first one to turn in her essay.

"Today must be my lucky day." Cindy smiled to herself.

"Yeah, yeah, move it already!" Sarah's voice yelled out.

Cindy just stuck her tongue out and then walked off to go since she finished her turn.

"Three... Only gonna be three winners..." Sarah told herself as she went next. "I hope that I'm one of the three."

"Yeah, Sarah, you're the perfect sidekick, you got the perfect mouth for it!" Kaitlin's voice mocked.

"At least I don't look like a cyclops!" Sarah retorted.

"Cyclops?" Kaitlin sneered. "Why I oughta-"

"Can't we go a single day where people don't try to kill each other and fight?" Cindy groaned.

"Yeah, I got enough of that at my old home." Julie agreed.

"It's Sarah, nobody likes her." Kaitlin defended.

"Just ignore her, Kait, let's just go." Cindy told her friend.

They soon left once Cindy's essay was submitted.

"I'll show you my Pinterest, guys." Cindy said as she took out her phone and scrolled through it.

"So, when are they gonna announce the three winners?" Robin asked.

"Tonight." Cindy said.

"What time?" Julie asked.

"7:00," Cindy replied. "You know the deal."

Kevin and Hermione then approached the rookies.

"Hello, girls." Kevin greeted.

"Hello, Kevin." The Rookies greeted, boredily.

"I got news for you guys." Kevin told them.

"You're leaving town?" Kaitlin replied hopefully. "My prayers have been answered."

"No!" Kevin glared. "Mike Mazinsky is Action Girl!"

The Rookies just looked at each other and laughed.

"That's a good one, Kevin." Cindy said.

"We're serious." Hermione told them.

"So... What's your point...?" Cindy asked. "I don't get it."

"Are you stupid?" Kevin glared. "We said that Mike is Action Girl! Think about it! She's popular and Mike's popular!"

"Mike is not Action Girl." Robin said.

"Mike's cool, but not that cool." Kaitlin added.

"You're probably just jealous." Cindy said.

"Jealous of what?!" Kaitlin snapped.

"That Action Girl is popular, successful, and more famous than you'll ever be." Cindy said.

"At least I don't wet the bed all the time like the baby YOU are!" Kevin glared.

"'At least I don't do this', 'At least I don't do that'..." Cindy mocked. "Is that all you bullies EVER do?! It's really sick and old! You've beaten an extinct horse at this point! Yes, I might be a coward, but I have a 5.0 GPA and I'm even going to a special college training program this summer to get away from JERKS LIKE YOU!"

The Rookies then cheered for their friend.

"Man, that felt kinda good, and I feel a whole lot better." Cindy said out of relief.

"I bet." Julie smirked as she knew that had to feel awesome.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a cool kid's group at my house." Cindy then folded her arms.

"If it's a cool kid's party, why wasn't I invited?" Kevin glared.

"I think you should look in the mirror for that answer if you haven't broken it already." Cindy smirked before going with the Rookies.

"Why, I oughta-" Kevin snarled.

"Easy there, Tiger." Hermione told him.

"She makes me so mad sometimes!" Kevin huffed.

"Forget about her," Hermione advised. "We have other things to do."

"Fine... I guess you're right..." Kevin muttered before following after the Cuzzlewitz girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on the evening, June arrived at Sky's place and knocked on the door.

"Hey, June." Sky said as she answered the door.

"Hey, Sky, ready to go?" June smiled.

"Sure, hang on," Sky smiled back before calling out inside. "Dad, I'm going out for a while."

"Okay, Skylar, have fun." Robert smiled to his older daughter.

Sky nodded and took a deep breath before following June out the door to get to work. "How are we going to get there?" She then asked. 

June pulled out a motorcycle with dragonflies on it.

"Whoa, did you build that?" Sky asked.

"Well, I had a little help from Dennis, but hop in." June smiled.

Sky got on the motorcycle as June took off to the Cartoon Girls' secret lair. 

Dee Dee skipped happily as she was ringing the doorbell from Jo's house. Jo soon answered the door, looking annoyed as usual.

"Hi, Jo, are you ready to go?" Dee Dee smiled.

"I guess as much as I possibly can be." Jo shrugged.

Dee Dee grabbed Jo's hand and she took her to the backyard. Jo looked horrified as she saw a pink jet with flowers and ponies.

"Something wrong, Jo?" Dee Dee asked.

"Why do we have to go in there?" Jo asked.

"Because it's part of our mission, silly!" Dee Dee smiled, not seeing what was wrong. "Now come on, we don't wanna be late!"

"Where did you get that?" Jo groaned.

"Dexter made it for me since he already knows who we are," Dee Dee smiled. "Come on, to our secreth hideout!"

Jo just groaned and shuddered, but she put on sunglasses before getting in the pink and girly jet.

"This is gonna be fun!" Dee Dee giggled. "Hey, did I ever show you my new dance? I call it The Fanciable Unicorn!"

"Yes... 500 times..." Jo muttered as she put her hood up so that nobody would see her.

"Wanna see it again?" Dee Dee smiled.

"Just go!" Jo begged.

"Okay, let's go!" Dee Dee smiled as she took the jet off and they went to the secret hideout of the Cartoon Girls. "Wanna listen to some music?"

"No." Jo groaned.

Dee Dee didn't listen and she then put on the Rainbow Monkeys song.

"How did I get stuck with Blondie here?" Jo complained.

"June's idea," Dee Dee smiled. "She told me that you'd love riding my jet, and that pink is your favorite color!"

"Oh, she did, huh?" Jo glared. "Remind me to have a little talk with her as soon as possible."

"Okay!" Dee Dee smiled, oblivious to Jo's anger.

They then landed behind the mountain, where Jo and Sky already were.

"Did you get her?" June asked.

"Uh-huh," Dee Dee nodded. "She wants to talk to you."

Jo came up to June with a glare. "You think you're real funny, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." June smirked innocently.

"Oh, bull crap, Ballerina said you sent her to come and get me with that pink abomination!" Jo glared.

"Pink is your favorite color." June said innocently.

"I want to kill you the first chance I get." Jo threatened.

"Hey, nothing to be ashamed of, some people like pink," June shrugged innocently. "Cindy's uncle owns lots of pink shirts, and even has a pink Mini Cooper."

Jo simply growled in response.

June looked around and pressed the keypad and the door opened on them. "Okay, follow us." She then told Jo and Sky.

Jo stomped, mostly from anger from earlier, but she followed. Dee Dee giggled as she tiptoed inside like the ballerina she was as they were in The Cartoon Girls' secret hideout.

"But, what about the vehicles?" Sky asked.

"Oh, you're right," June said before pressing a button on the motorcycle and the jet which then turned invisible. "Now nobody can see them."

"Cloaking Device... I respect that, but I'm still mad at you." Jo warned the Te Xuan Ze.

"Whatever you say, Jo." June just shrugged.

They soon came into a meeting room with pink, blue, and green chairs and all sat down at a table to talk about this.

"Whoa, this place is so big," Sky commented. "How did you do this?"

"We have ways." June said.

"Glad that you guys could make it." Mike said as she was leaning against the wall.

Jo looked over and gasped as she had stars in her eyes. "You guys have your own gym and training room?!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Mike chuckled.

"Can I go in it?" Jo asked.

"Maybe later, we have to talk." Mike told her.

"But Mike, I didn't drink all of the chocolate milk this time!" Dee Dee pouted.

"Not that." Mike muttered.

"Oh." Dee Dee said.

"It's about Kevin and he is going to ruin my secret identity." Mike then said.

"That's not all, Hermione is helping." June added.

"I should've known that she would get involved." Mike muttered.

"You two have quite a history." Sky said to her cousin.

"She's from the island, but on the other side," Mike replied. "On my first day of school there, Og warned me that The Albonquetines and the Cuzzlewitz don't get along. Wendell Joshua Albonquetine and Martin Cuzzlewitz had a rivalry of some sort, Marjorie told me more about it since she covers the island's history."

"Lu's father?" The others asked since she said 'Wendell'.

"Lu's father's father's father's father." Mike clarified.

"Ohh." The others then said.

"Since they are involved, my secret identity could be in jeopardy," Mike continued. "That's why I need you two to help me."

"You can count on me, Mike." Sky promised.

"Same here, you'd probably do the same for me." Jo added.

"Well, more or less, yeah," Mike replied. "The superhero life sure is an interesting one... At least that's what Drell says when I told him my problem."

"I don't think he listens to anyone who isn't Hilda." Sky smirked.

"June, Dee Dee, and I are still going to hang out with the winners while you two are gonna patrol with them," Mike then said. "Sky, you can go first. Don't worry, the costume stretches if you ever want to use your Ultra Wolf form."

"Shall I change now?" Sky asked.

"Yeah." Mike nodded.

"All right, be right back then." Sky said as she took the costume and went to change in the bathroom.

"We better get ready too, Dee." June suggested.

"Okie Dokey." Dee Dee said.

"How do you guys put up with her?" Jo asked about Dee Dee. "I really think a bag of rocks is smarter than her."

"We don't abuse her mentally like Mee Mee and Lee Lee," Mike said. "They were never good friends to her."

"If you say so, but I guess better me than you..." Jo shrugged about their friendship.

June and Dee Dee soon gestured to Mike and she went over to go with them.

"How have I never known about this place?" Jo asked as she looked around. "It's actually pretty cool! Sometimes I wonder how they could afford this," she then looked over and saw a big flat-screen TV with a bunch of DVDs. "Action Girl... Rainbow Monkeys..." She then shuddered from that title before seeing something interesting. "What's this? The Cartoon Girls Meet Shadow Wolf? What the--? I bet it's not even good... Only one way to find out."

Jo soon put the DVD in and sat on the couch to check it out for herself.

Sky adjusted the mask the best she could while looking in the mirror as she dressed as Action Girl. "How do I look?" she then asked.

"Awesome." Mike approved.

"Thanks, so you wore this for Halloween how many years?" Sky then smirked.

"Aw, hush." Mike smirked back.

The alarm then went off as June was looking at the computer. It was Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, robbing the jewelry store.

"It's The H.I.V.E." June noticed.

"Well, cous, you ready?" Mike asked Sky.

"I was born ready." Sky replied.

"That's what I like to hear, you better get going then." Mike nodded.

Sky adjusted the mask with a nod back and she went to stop the villains from their dastardly deeds. "Well, guys, we better get going." she then told the others as they dressed up.

"Right!" Monster Girl and Diva Dynamite replied.

And so, they all went off to do what they had to do.

"The Cartoon Girls Meet Shadow Wolf, huh?" Mike asked as she went over to the TV Room and saw Jo watching the DVD.

"Did you guys have anything to do with this?" Jo asked. "It looks like one of the newer movies they show in Nicktropolis, not like the classics anymore."

"Not really; I don't know who makes these TV Shows or movies about us, but listen, I need your help on something," Mike shrugged. "Remember when Nicholas told me that I had demon blood in my blood?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Jo asked.

"Well, I was hoping that you could help me with it," Mike said. "I'm just scared that I might lose control or something."

"So, even The Great Mike Mazinsky needs help, what's in it for me?" Jo replied.

"I'll teach you a new technique I learned." Mike offered.

"Hmm... Deal." Jo accepted.

"Thanks, Jo, that means a lot to me." Mike said.

"Eh, don't sweat it." Jo shrugged.

"Come on, we can go to the gym." Mike said.

The jockette nodded and then followed the tomboy to the gym.

"By the way, who won your little contest?" Jo asked as she took off her sweatshirt for right now.

"We'll find out right now." Mike said as she turned on the radio station.

'The essays are in and now will begin the final countdown to determine who will hang out with The Cartoon Girls!' The announcer announced.

"Here we go." Mike smiled.

'And in third place... Robin Snyder! ...And in second place is... Blossom Utonium! ....And our first place winner is... Cindy Butler!' The reporter announced.

"Not surprised Cindy was in the Top 3, that girl writes novels for short stories in English." Mike chuckled.

'So, congratulations to our top three winners.' The reporter continued.

"I wonder how Butler's taking it?" Jo wondered.

At the Butler residence...

"Oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God, I WON!" Cindy cheered. "I WON! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Sledgehammer smiled in his cage as he looked happy for Cindy.

"Oh, Sledgehammer, I'm so happy," Cindy smiled as she picked up her possum and hugged him, she then came to her window and opened it with a smile. "HEY, EVERYBODY, I WON THE CONTEST! I WON THE CONTEST!"

Some car alarms went off and there were complaints from neighbors.

"Jeez, do ya have to yell?" Sledgehammer asked her.

"Sorry, I just got over excited." Cindy smiled sheepishly.

Meanwhile, over at the Utonium household...

"Sorry that you didn't get first place, Blossom." Bubbles coaxed.

"Oh... That's okay, I guess." Blossom said.

"Maybe you should write a love story about you and Action Girl?" Buttercup smirked.

"Shut up, Buttercup!" Blossom glared to her tomboy sister.

"You love her, you'll probably write a fan fiction about you two." Buttercup continued.

"I don't write fan fiction!" Blossom glared.

"Hmm... Let me see..." Buttercup said as she brought out her phone and searched for fan fiction.

"There's nothing between us!" Blossom glared. "Only desperate people who don't have lives write fan fiction!"

"Aha, here's one!" Buttercup smirked.

"There's nothing between us!" Blossom glared.

"'I want you so bad'... Action Girl said as she licked her sensual ivory lips while she grabbed the hand of her new soulmate as she hungered for the touch of her lust and undying loyalty..." Buttercup soon read aloud.

"Buttercup!" Blossom complained.

"Blossom smiled and looked very excited as the teenage Powerpuff Girl hugged the masked hero, but she had tears in her eyes as Action Girl looked concerned for her soulmate, 'Are you okay?', she said." Buttercup continued.

"Buttercup..." Blossom shook with anger.

Buttercup laughed and flew off with her phone in the house.

"Buttercup, get back here!" Blossom glared as she flew after her sister.

Bubbles just covered her eyes.

"Blossom said, 'I'm just so happy that you love me and you made me happy'." Buttercup grinned.

"Buttercup, stop it!" Blossom demanded.

The Professor sighed as he was reading a science book while the Girls chased each other in the house again. "Girls, stop it, what's wrong now?" He then asked them.

"Buttercup is making up stuff about me!" Blossom complained.

"But you have a thing for Action Girl." Buttercup defended.

"I do not!" Blossom glared.

"You do so!" Buttercup glared back. "She who denies it, supplies it!"

"Girls!" The Professor scolded. "Buttercup, you need to stop teasing your sisters."

"Yeah!" Blossom said.

"And Blossom, there's nothing wrong with having a crush." The Professor then said.

Of course, this made Blossom blush.

"All this Action Girl fuss just reminds me of The Beatles sometimes..." The Professor sighed to himself. "I swear, girls everywhere were just obsessed with them. I remember that I had a crush on Jennifer Aniston... Ah, she was vixen."

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh, come on, Girls, surely you know who Jennifer Aniston is..." The Professor smiled to them. "She was Rachel on F.R.I.E.N.D.S."

"What's that?" Buttercup asked.

"One of the best shows ever when I was younger, oh, speaking of which, I'm missing it right now!" The Professor replied before he soon dashed over to the TV to watch his favorite show.

Blossom and Buttercup just had deadpan look on their faces before going back to their room.

At the Snyder house...

"Oh, Ginger, I'm so happy, I won the contest." Robin smiled to her pet cat.

"Excited, sweetie?" Mrs. Snyder asked her daughter.

"Sure am, Mom!" Robin smiled. "Blossom, Cindy, and me are super excited!"

"I bet you are," Mrs. Snyder smiled. "I love to see you happy."

"I'm so happy; I can't believe that I got first place." Robin said.

"That's good for a first try, dear," Mrs. Snyder smiled. "Do you want me to make you a costume?"

"Sure, Mom, that sounds great." Robin smiled back.

"Great, I'll start right away." Mrs. Snyder said.

Robin smiled happily before hugging her cat. "Oh, Ginger, I'm so happy."

Ginger mewed as she felt happy for her owner.

Meanwhile, there was an explosion at the jewelry store thanks to Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth who had jewelry in their hands.

"Thanks for letting us keep the jewels, Snot-Noses!" Gizmo laughed.

"What else is new in this town?" A woman sighed.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Jinx told Mammoth and Gizmo.

"Freeze, Slime-Ball!" Monster Girl called out.

The H.I.V.E five turned around and saw Monster Girl and Diva Dynamite.

"Crud, it's The Cartoon Girls." Gizmo complained.

"Hey, aren't you guys missing someone?" Jinx scoffed.

"No, because we can handle you the way we are, aren't you guys missing others yourselves?" Diva Dynamite retorted.

"We got you guys outnumbered!" Mammoth replied

"No, we're not, because she's here." Monster Girl said before whistling for their teammate.

Sky soon came out, adjusting the outfit.

"Who's she?" Gizmo asked. "Some kind of wannabe?"

"I'm Action Girl." Sky replied.

"There's no way that you're Action Girl," Gizmo scoffed. "She has the powers of a wolf and the creepy shadows."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Sky smirked before she made their shadows come alive.

"Y-Yes...?" Gizmo blinked.

"And you say a wolf too, huh?" Sky asked.

"Yeah?" Gizmo replied.

"Well, how do you like this?" Sky asked before clearing her throat and her head became a wolf head and she roared.

"Holy Slimeballs, it is Action Girl!" Gizmo gasped.

Mammoth then cracked his knuckles and lifted a semi-truck for it to land on top of Sky. "That takes care of the hero." he then smirked.

"Oh, you really think so?" Sky asked, she seemed mildly annoyed at Mammoth before picking up the truck and hit him with it like a baseball bat and he was the ball, sending him flying through the air.

Mammoth yelped as he was crashed into the wall.

"Who's next?" Sky smirked to Gizmo and Jinx. 

Gizmo and Jinx pointed to each other, looking nervous.

"Have you guys seen my Ultra Wolf form?" Sky asked. "It's a brand new transformation."

"Ultra Wolf?" Jinx and Gizmo asked.

Sky soon transformed just to show them. She then got in their faces and growled.

"Um, good doggy?" Gizmo said, nervously.

Sky grabbed them and soon threw them with Mammoth with a heavy grunt.

"Could it get any worse?" Jinx grumbled.

Monster Girl and Diva Dynamite stood over them, cracking their knuckles.

"Aw, crud." Gizmo groaned.

Monster Girl and Diva Dynamite glared as they beat up the bad guys before having the police take them away to jail. 

Everyone cheered for the Cartoon Girls and everyone swarmed in on them, asking for autographs.

"There she is." Kevin laughed wickedly.

"Cartoon Girls, sign my notebook!" Gwen called out.

"No, sign mine!" Becky added.

"Um, how do I do this?" Sky asked Monster Girl and Diva Dynamite since she wasn't the real Action Girl.

"Just sign it." Monster Girl as she soon signed Gwen's notebook.

Sky shrugged and signed both Gwen and Becky's notebooks. "Here you go, ladies." She then told the mean girls from school.

Gwen and Becky then swooned and fainted.

"I really don't understand their fan girl thing if they just make fun of people in school for being gay." Sky muttered to herself.

"I don't get it either." Monster Girl agreed.

"There you go, one for you, and one for you..." Diva Dynamite smiled.

"All right, you guys, that's enough autographs, we gotta get going." Sky told the people.

"Aww..." Everybody groaned about that.

"Sorry, but it's quite late." Sky told them.

"We need our rest too, you know." Monster Girl added.

"Don't worry, you'll see us again." Diva Dynamite promised.

"Take care, everyone." Monster Girl added.

The crowd waved as The Cartoon Girls left for another night. Sky let out a howl like Action Girl does after she stops the villains.

"Not bad, I guess you and Mike are related after all." June said once they came back into the hideout for right now.

"Well, I've been reading some of her Action Guy comics." Sky replied.

"Hey, guys, how did it go?" Mike asked the others.

"Oh, you know, usual," Sky replied. "Thought they were better than me because I was filling in for ya."

"But the plan was fool proof." June added.

"Good, glad to hear that, but we better get ready to hang out with the three winners tomorrow night," Mike replied. "Jo, you'll be out on patrol with June and Dee Dee."

"You got it, Boss." Jo replied.

"You think they'll show up in their own sidekick costumes or something?" June asked about the contest winners.

"Probably knowing Blossom, she'll wear that Freedom Gal costume when she and Bubbles and Buttercup wanted to be better heroes." Mike shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, that old story, that makes sense for her though..." Jo replied. "Wasn't Butler a superhero called Dream Warrior once though with that reptile rodent thingy?"

"Whatever happened to that Hannah girl?" Dee Dee wondered.

"Who knows?" June asked.

"Who cares?" Jo rolled her eyes.

And with that, everyone went to bed especially Cindy, Blossom, and Robin, as tomorrow was a big day for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom was tossing and turning as she was dreaming. In Blossom's dream, she was trapped in a cage, she tried to get out, but she was powerless, then she looked up to see her villains such as Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, and The Gangrene Gang.

"It's over, Powerbluff Girl." Mojo mocked.

"You'll never get away with this!" Blossom glared at them. "You'll all be stopped!"

"Not even in your dreams, Blossom Powerpuff!" Princess laughed wickedly.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" HIM added. "BUT IT'S WRONG!"

Blossom glared.

"We gotcha now, kiddo, and not even your sisters can save ya!" Ace laughed with his gang.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but heeeelp!" Blossom cried out.

The villains just laughed at her.

"Hold it, dirt bags!" Action Girl's voice called out and the villains turned to see her.

"Action Girl?!" The villains glared.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Action Girl glared back.

"Action Girl, you came to rescue me," Blossom said in relief. "I'm sorry, they managed to overthrow me."

Action Girl soon charged to the rescue and began to beat up the villains to save Blossom's life.

Blossom smiled and blushed as Action Girl was fighting for her and she realized that HIM was right behind her. "Action Girl, watch out!" she then warned.

HIM soon reached out and grabbed Action Girl with his claw.

"You really think a stupid crab claw can stop me?" Action Girl glared. "I'm the best superhero in Cartoon Network City, and Blossom would be the best sidekick ever!"

"Really?" Blossom squealed.

"But I'm a lot stronger than you." HIM glared at Action Girl.

"Not in this life!" Action Girl glared as she snapped the claw open and kicked HIM in the face, shooting blood out his nose. "I defeat my enemies with a kick of action!"

The villains groaned as they were on the ground, defeated.

"My hero!" Blossom gasped like a stereotypical damsel in distress.

"My dear, so glad that you're safe." Action Girl smiled as she came towards Blossom and took her out to safety, carrying her almost bridal style.

"I'm sorry, I tried my best to stop them, but they managed to overpower me." Blossom frowned, but still blushed.

"Blossom, you don't have to apologize to me, you're perfect no matter what happens to you," Action Girl comforted. "To show you what I mean, I'll give you an unforgettable kiss that'll last a long time."

"Promise me that you'll never leave me." Blossom blushed deeply.

"Not even silver bullets could keep me away." Action Girl whispered, a bit lustfully as this was Blossom's dream.

Action Girl and Blossom shared a laugh, but there was then laughter. The two then turned to see Buttercup laughing and there seemed to be a whole swarm of Buttercups laughing.

"No, stop, it's not funny!" Blossom cried. "Buttercup, stop making fun of me!"

Blossom hugged her blanket with her eyes shut. "BUTTERCUP, STOP LAUGHING! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

"Blossom, wake up!" Buttercup's voice called out. "Wake up!"

Blossom soon punched Buttercup in her sleep.

"OW!" Buttercup glared. "HEY!"

Blossom soon woke up and cupped her mouth. "Oh! Buttercup, I'm sorry!"

"Ugh..." Buttercup groaned as she rubbed herself before looking down at her sister's pillow. "Why is your pillow covered in drool?" she then asked.

"Um... Who doesn't drool on their pillow?" Blossom crossed her arms in defense.

"Did you dream about Action Girl?" Buttercup asked.

"No, I didn't." Blossom said.

"Bloss." Buttercup put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was dreaming about someone else... Like Jared Shapiro." Blossom defended.

"Oh, really?" Buttercup asked. "I heard you muttering 'Oh, Action Girl, save me'."

"I didn't say that," Blossom glared. "I said... 'Actio Puella erue me'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"It's Latin, you wouldn't understand." Blossom defended.

"Look, Bloss, I know you're excited about seeing Action Girl tomorrow, but that doesn't mean that you can drool all over." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"I was not drooling over Action Girl!" Blossom glared. "Besides, I seem to remember you having a crush on Mitch Mitchelson all the way back in Kindergarten!"

"That was a long time ago." Buttercup defended.

"Whatever, just let me get back to-" Blossom glared until she then looked and saw a figure on the roof. "Sleep...?"

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asked.

"There's something on the roof." Blossom said.

"Where?" Buttercup asked. "I don't see anything."

"I better go check it out." Blossom said as she flew out the window.

"Oh, sure..." Buttercup rolled her spring green eyes. "Chase after your delusions. See if I care."

"Oh, Boomer, of course I would love to have a milkshake." Bubbles giggled in her sleep.

"Oh, brother." Buttercup groaned.

Blossom soon came on the roof and looked around before finding the figure. "Maybe Buttercup is right..." She then sighed out of defeat. "Maybe it is my imagination."

Buttercup soon went to go back to sleep while Bubbles giggled in her own sleep.

Blossom soon decided to go back to sleep herself and came off of the roof. "I can't believe I'm going to see you tomorrow, Action Girl," she said while looking out the window. "One day, I hope that we can live a happy life together."

Buttercup rolled her eyes before falling asleep as Blossom came to bed. "Action Girl lover."

"Shadow Wolf lover." Blossom retorted.

"Am not," Buttercup glared. "I just respect her like Spore."

"Suuuure, how come you get all excited whenever she's around then?" Blossom scoffed.

"I just want to be her sidekick, that's all." Buttercup defended.

"Oh, so you can think that way about Shadow Wolf and Spore, but I can't around Action Girl and Freedom Gal?" Blossom glared.

"That's different." Buttercup shrugged.

"You don't see Blossom going crazy over Knight Wolf or Captain Planet." Blossom said.

Buttercup just blew a raspberry. Blossom just rolled her eyes and went to sleep. The three Girls then went back to sleep and soon enough, the next morning came.

Cindy was so excited for the big day, she even put on her own superhero costume which is consists of a blue outfit with gloves, boots, and a mask. "How do I look?" she asked after she was dressed up.

"Adorable as always, I could just eat you up~" Shelly beamed.

"Aww, thanks." Cindy smiled.

"Good luck, sweetie; I hope you have fun." Shelly smiled back.

The doorbell rang and Shelly opened the door and gasped a little as she saw The Cartoon Girls.

"Hello, ma'am, is this where Cindy Butler lives?" Action Girl asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, she is, won't you guys give in?" Shelly invited.

Action Girl nodded and soon came inside with Diva Dynamite and Monster Girl. Cindy took out a mirror and licked her teeth to make sure she didn't have any food in them.

"Oh, my gosh, Cindy, your head!" Penn gasped.

"What?! What's wrong with my head?!" Cindy panicked.

"It swelled up and it's too big for your body!" Penn told her before laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, you won't be laughing in a few minutes." Cindy smirked as she pulled out some laxitives.

"Oh, crap, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Penn cried out as his stomach then rumbled.

Cindy smirked and then came out to see The Cartoon Girls.

"Well, who do we have here?" Monster Girl smiled.

"You can call me Dream Warrior." Cindy smiled back.

"Well, aren't you cute?" Action Girl smiled as she patted Cindy on her head.

Cindy giggled to that and tried not to faint.

"Ready to go?" Diva Dynamite smiled.

"Sure am!" Cindy beamed. "Thank you for choosing me as a winner."

"We'll take her off your hands." Action Girl told Shelly.

"That's fine," Shelly smiled. "Have fun."

Cindy then left with the Cartoon Girls and Shelly shut the door, looking happy for her daughter. The Cartoon Girls then went over to pick up Blossom and Robin next.

Blossom looked her self in the mirror as she was wearing her Liberty Belle costume and she took a deep breath and adjusted her red cape.

"Blossom, you look so beautiful." Bubbles smiled.

"Huh?" Blossom looked over. "Oh, thanks, Bubbles. Could you help me tie on this cape?" she then asked.

Bubbles smiled and helped her big sister.

"Thanks, Bubbles, I'm just nervous." Blossom said.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Bubbles smiled. "You're already a great leader for our own team."

"Thanks, Bubbles." Blossom smiled back.

"Just be yourself, and you have nothing to worry about." Bubbles supported.

"Thanks, Bubbles, I'm glad that you support me, unlike a certain sister I know!" Blossom smiled before glaring.

"I'm supportive!" Buttercup glared.

"You haven't been lately, all you've done was heckle me!" Blossom glared back.

"Man, you just can't take a joke." Buttercup huffed.

"Buttercup, do me a favor and grow up this weekend," Blossom glared. "You're worse than the Rowdyruff Boys."

"Yeah, well, you can do me a favor, and get that bow out of your butt," Buttercup retorted. "You're worse than Courtney Garcia."

Blossom just growled and went to sit outside and wait.

"Buttercup, why are you being so mean to Blossom lately?" Bubbles frowned. "She's our sister!"

"She just can't take a joke," Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you're taking her side?"

"No, I just don't like you guys arguing," Bubbles frowned. "We're a team."

"We're not arguing!" Buttercup defended.

"You're being a bully, Buttercup, you keep making fun of Blossom for what she likes and you're even bossing her around!" Bubbles glared.

"Yeah, well, you're a cry baby!" Buttercup glared back.

"Girls, calm down!" The Professor told his daughters.

"Sorry, Professor." Bubbles and Buttercup said.

"Just be a little nicer," Bubbles suggested to Buttercup. "You're acting like Brick and Butch when they pick on Boomer."

"Am not!" Buttercup glared.

"You have been a little ruder to your sisters than usual, Buttercup." The Professor sternly told his tomboy daughter.

"Jeez, can't people take jokes anymore?!" Buttercup complained as she went up to her room and slammed the door.

Bubbles and The Professor just looked at each other.

"Professor, what's going on with Buttercup?" Bubbles frowned as her pigtails seemed to droop.

"Oh, I don't know, honey..." The Professor sighed. "I blame modern cartoons."

"Okay, okay... Just act natural..." Blossom told herself. "Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous."

Soon enough, The Cartoon Girls were coming with Cindy behind them. Blossom looked up and gasped, cupping her mouth.

"Blossom Powerpuff?" Action Girl asked.

"Um, it's actually Utonium," Blossom smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Action Girl..."

"I like your costume," Action Girl smiled. "It suits you."

Blossom blushed and she then fainted with a smile. Diva Dynamite pouted and gave Monster Girl five dollars and she took it with a small smirk.

"Blossom? Blossom!" Action Girl called out to wake up the Powerpuff Girl before kneeling beside the fallen girl. "Hey, Blossom? Blossom!"

Blossom's neon pink eyes slowly opened until they grew wide.

"Hey, you okay there?" Action Girl asked the girl.

"Is this a dream...?" Blossom asked, wearily.

"Nope, you're not dreaming." Action Girl told her.

"Oh, wow..." Blossom whispered.

Action Girl soon took Blossom's hand and helped her up.

"So, uh, who are you?" Cindy asked Blossom about her costume.

"Oh! Call me Liberty Belle." Blossom smiled.

"I'm Dream Warrior." Cindy smiled back.

"I like your costume." Blossom smiled.

"Thanks, I like yours too." Cindy replied.

They then walked off from the Utonium house, but didn't need to go far since Robin lived next door.

Robin looked in the mirror as she wore a pink suit with a purple vest, gloves, belt, boots, and a mask.

"Oh, honey, you look so adorable." Mrs. Snyder beamed to her only child.

"Thanks for the costume, Mom." Robin smiled.

There was then a knock on the door and Mrs. Snyder answered it to see the heroes.

"Hello, ma'am, is your daughter ready?" Action Girl greeted.

"She sure is, dear, come on out." Mrs. Snyder smiled.

Robin smiled back as she then came out to show everyone her new look.

"Hello, Robin." Action Girl greeted.

Robin looked over at The Cartoon Girls and squealed.

The three heroes smiled to her.

"So cute." Mrs. Snyder smiled and took a picture of this.

Robin just giggled and fainted.

"It must be her nap time." Diva Dynamite guessed.

"Oh, boy..." Monster Girl murmured.

"Huh...?" Robin asked once she woke up. "What happened?"

"You fainted, are you all right, Robin?" Action Girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry, I'm just excited, that's all." Robin said softly.

"Have fun, sweetie." Mrs. Snyder smiled.

"How would you guys like to visit our secret hideout?" Action Girl invited.

Cindy, Blossom, and Robin gasped, very excited.

"Follow us." Monster Girl told the younger girls.

The younger girls looked very excited and followed them.

Meanwhile in outer space, at a galaxy prison, two space cat aliens knocked the guards out with their ray guns and unlocked the cell so they can release their boss.

"It's about time, you fools." The leader hissed.

"We're sorry, Master Brak, we had to make sure that your daughter didn't see us." One space cat alien replied.

"Well, don't let it happen again!" Brak warned.

"Yes, sir." The space cat alien replied.

"Quickly, to the spaceship." Brak commanded.

The cat aliens soon rushed over to the ship to lift off.

"Where to, sir?" The other space cat alien asked.

"We're going to Planet Earth!" Brak commanded. "And those Cartoon Girls are going to pay for having my own daughter betray me!"

"Why is it always Earth?" Another cat alien complained.

"WHAT DID I SAY?!" Brak snapped.

The cat aliens panicked and soon went to direct the ship to the third planet from the sun.

"I'm back, Cartoon Girls, because you're going to pay dearly for making my daughter betray me!" Brak laughed evilly.

Lyla walked down the hallway and then looked over to see an empty cell, which, of course, worried her, and she ran off to go tell someone.

Back on Earth, Hermione and Kevin had met at her house to go over a plan of exposing Action Girl to the world about her actually being Mike Mazinsky even if no one else would believe them.

"So, tonight is the night that Action Girl patrols the city." Hermione said.

"How are we gonna do this then?" Kevin asked.

"Simple, we're going to let out a villain, someone who can seduce Mike and hypnotize her to expose her secret identity and the only villain who can do that is..." Hermione began to explain.

"Sedusa." Kevin and Hermione grinned to each other.

"It'll be splendid and excellent." Hermione grinned.

"It'll be awesome, that's what!" Kevin laughed with Hermione.

Haggis and Baggis came by their older sister.

"Go away, I am busy!" Hermione glared at her younger twin brothers. "Go squish a slug or something."

"How are we going to get her out of jail?" Kevin wondered.

"Leave that to me." Hermione replied.

"This should be good." Kevin said.

There was then banging heard outside and the two came to the window. Haggis and Baggis were destroying Kevin's bike with their clubs.

"HEY, YOU DORKS, THAT'S MY BIKE!" Kevin snapped. "I'M GOING TO POUND YOU!"

Haggis and Baggis just glared at Kevin.

"You've angered them, I would run unless you have a plan." Hermione warned Kevin.

"Well, I don't have a plan now." Kevin said.

"Then I suggest you run." Hermione said.

Haggis and Baggis yelled at Kevin and soon chased him with their clubs since he made them angry.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, over at the Cartoon Girls' hideout, Jo and Sky were in the training room, practicing their powers.

"It's nice of Mike to let us stay here and practice our powers." Sky smiled.

"It is," Jo smirked. "Not to mention I'm more stronger than you."

"Yeah, right." Sky smirked back.

"Excuse me, do you really wanna test me right now?" Jo warned the athletic girl.

"Why? You afraid that there might be someone stronger than you?" Sky teased.

"No, of course not!" Jo glared.

"Oh, I think you are." Sky replied.

Jo shook slightly and glared before punching her fist into the wall.

"Oooh, so scary..." Sky taunted.

"Why, you--" Jo seethed with anger.

"Here we are, you guys." Action Girl's voice said.

"Quick, hide!" Sky panicked.

The Cartoon Girls soon came in with the others who looked around in awe of the hideout. Sky and Jo turned into shadows and blended in with the darkness. 

"Oh, my gosh, this place is amazing and huge!" Cindy observed.

"Where did you get this place?" Robin asked.

"Ancient Superhero Secret." Monster Girl said in an ominous voice.

"Come on, I'll take you to my playroom." Diva Dynamite smiled to Robin.

"Okay, let's play!" Robin giggled.

Diva Dynamite grabbed Robin's hand and they left, laughing.

"We also have a library that we--" Monster Girl was about to say.

"You guys have a library?!" Cindy beamed as she jumped into Monster Girl's arms with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll take you to it." Monster Girl smiled.

Soon, of course, Blossom and Action Girl were left alone together.

"So, Blossom, what would you like to do?" Action Girl smiled.

Blossom didn't say anything, but looked at the young superhero's eyes.

"Uh, Blossom?" Action Girl called. "Blossom!"

Blossom just smiled. Action Girl just sighed and took Blossom into the kitchen as she was hungry anyway and decided to make herself a steak sandwich.

Blossom's stomach rumbled and she then blushed. "I'm a little bit hungry..." she soon said.

"Sure, what would you like to eat?" Action Girl asked as she made her sandwich, and heated up the meat just a little bit, but not too much.

"I would like to have a chili dog." Blossom decided.

"Sure." Action Girl nodded.

Blossom smiled and sat at the table by the fridge.

Action Girl took her sandwich and then got a chili dog for Blossom. "I never took you to be one to like chili dogs." she then said to the girl.

"It's not one of my favorites, but I do like them though," Blossom shrugged. "How come you only eat meat though with no vegetables?"

"I'm a meatarian, I only eat meat." Action Girl replied.

"That's not very healthy." Blossom said.

"It doesn't bother me since I only need meat because of what I am." Action Girl explained before her teeth became fangs.

"You're a wolf, aren't you...?" Blossom asked, uneasily.

"Yes." Action Girl nodded.

"But that's impossible." Blossom said.

"No, it's not," Action Girl replied. "I was born with it along with a technique called shadowbending."

"Whoa..." Blossom muttered.

"There's also one other thing that I should never ever do or have unleashed, and that's an inner demon that I was somehow born with." Action Girl continued.

"Demon blood..." Blossom still muttered.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but an ancestor of mine was exposed to a family friend's butler who was actually a demon." Action Girl explained.

"Sounds like that anime that Yumi likes call Black Butler." Blossom said.

"I don't know what would happen, but if it does, I want you to run and don't look back." Action Girl warned.

"But I want to help you." Blossom frowned.

"Too dangerous," Action Girl told her. "Not even Chemical X could stop it."

"So what? I want to help you," Blossom pried. "You always help me and the Girls in the city, now it's my turn to help you."

"Blossom, you really don't understand." Action Girl sighed.

"Besides, we've fought monsters before and even HIM, so come on, please," Blossom pleaded. "Please? Please!"

"You won't give up..." Action Girl sighed in defeat. "All right, but if it gets too dangerous, you'll run, understand?"

"Got it." Blossom replied.

"That's a good girl..." Action Girl said as she soon gave Blossom her chili dog and she then brought out her steak sandwich and ate it.

Blossom smiled and ate the chili dog. "So, how long have you been a superhero?" she then asked.

"For a couple of years," Action Girl replied. "I remember like it was yesterday when I decided to become a superhero."

"You did it to protect the innocent and bring justice to evil, right?" Blossom asked.

"Doesn't every superhero?" Action Girl chuckled.

"Yeah, that's true," Blossom replied. "My sisters and I were kind of born to save the day before bedtime though."

"It's nice, except for people who want to know who you are..." Action Girl sighed as of recent. "You're lucky you don't have to go through that."

"Is it hard to live a double life?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, yeah, it sure is," Action Girl nodded. "Especially when people wanna see who you really are under the mask."

"Especially since you got the mysterious superheros such as yourself where nobody knows who you are." Blossom nodded.

"Hopefully I can keep it that way." Action Girl hoped.

"I hope you do." Blossom smiled.

Action Girl smiled back and Blossom did her best not to gush or faint.

Diva Dynamite and Robin were soon seen playing a Dance Dance Revolution game in the playroom.

"Wow, you're so good, Robin." Diva Dynamite smiled.

"No, you're better than me." Robin replied.

"You should take ballet." Diva Dynamite smiled.

"Mom says the same thing too." Robin smiled back.

Diva Dynamite and Robin just giggled at each other.

Monster Girl and Cindy explored the library, though Cindy had her arms full of several books stacked high that she wanted to read.

"You know, you can keep those books," Monster Girl offered. "We've already read them."

"Really?!" Cindy squealed.

"Of course." Monster Girl smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Cindy beamed before stepping on a random banana peel and fell down on the floor with the books piling on her and she poked her head out. "Heh, now that's what I call hitting the books!" she then laughed before rubbing her head. "Heh... Ow..."

Meanwhile, at the City Jail, Hermione and Kevin walked up to the warden.

"May I help you?" The warden asked.

"Could we speak with Sedusa, please?" Hermione requested.

"Are you friends or family?" The warden asked.

"Close friends." Kevin said.

"All right, one moment please." The warden said before going away for a moment.

"Does Sedusa even have a family?" Kevin wondered.

"I heard that she does have a nephew named Deuce from Monster High." Hermione said.

"Wait, so she's... Uh... What's that thing called again?" Kevin asked. "The people with snakes for hair?"

"Gorgon." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that," Kevin then said. "So, she's actually a gorgon?"

"Yes, she is." Hermione replied.

"Oh, wow, I didn't know that." Kevin said.

"I'm not surprised." Hermione muttered.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, nothing~" Hermione said innocently.

Eventually, Sedusa was brought out and she was sitting down with the two. "So, what do you two want from me?" she then demanded, sounding irritated.

"We need your help," Hermione said. "You're the only one who can do this: seduce Action Girl and hypnotize her."

"Oh, my, doing that to the best masked superhero in Cartoon Network City?" Sedusa smirked.

"Can you do it for us?" Kevin asked.

"Of course I can, little man~" Sedusa mused as she rubbed his cheek with a seductive smirk which made Kevin blush really hard.

"Erm... Uh... Great..." Kevin smiled nervously.

"Great, let's go." Hermione nodded firmly.

"Okay, kids, visiting time is over." The warden told Kevin and Hermione.

Hermonie then threw knock-out gas at the warden who coughed and passed out.

"Do I even want to know where that came from?" Sedusa asked.

"You have your ways to get out of prison, I have my ways, sister." Hermione replied, mysteriously.

Sedusa shrugged and followed Hermonie and Kevin out of the city jail. An alarm went off as Sedusa got out.

"Damn, how'd they find out?" Sedusa glared.

"Don't worry, we'll get you outta here, here, you can borrow my mom's clothes." Kevin said as he showed a gym bag filled with different dresses, scarves, and shoes.

"Thank you, little man, you're such a big help." Sedusa winked at him.

Kevin shook nervously as she took the bag and went to change so no one would recognize her. 

"No rush, but please do hurry." Hermione urged.

"Don't worry, you leave everything to me." Sedusa told them.

Hermonie and Kevin smirked to each other and gave each other a high-five. 

It was late in the evening and the young girls were heading home.

"Thanks for the great time, guys, we had fun." Cindy smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Monster Girl told them.

"You know it," Robin smiled. "Are you coming, Blossom?" She then asked.

"Actually, I'm staying over with them tonight." Blossom said. 

Cindy and Robin just gave each other knowing smirks.

"Good night, girls." Diva Dynamite said.

"Night, guys." Cindy and Robin replied on their way back home.

"See you tomorrow." Action Girl told the girls.

"See ya, and thanks for the books!" Cindy called out.

"I know you'll use 'em well." Action Girl chuckled.

Cindy and Robin walked home with smiles on their faces.

"Best day ever." Cindy sighed happily.

"Totally," Robin smiled. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me too." Cindy agreed.

Robin and Cindy just giggled as they continued to walk home. It seemed to be a good enough end to a perfect day for both of them. Robin's parents had a plate of leftover spaghetti for them and left a note saying that they were very proud and happy for her, but had to go to bed and would see her in the morning. 

"Oh, I actually feel so happy, I feel like nothing could ruin my day..." Cindy said as she came in the house and slid her boots off to go to her room and get ready for bed.

"CINDY! WE RAN OUT OF TOILET PAPER!" Penn's voice yelled out.

"I'M NOT COMING IN THERE!" Cindy called back. "USE A BREAKING DAWN BOOK OR SOMETHING!"

"WE RAN OUT OF BREAKING DAWN, I'LL USE NEW MOON!" Penn called.

"THAT'S FINE!" Cindy called to him.

"OKAY!" Penn called out.

"Crazy old man..." Cindy muttered as she came in her room and changed into her pajamas. She then lay down on her bed, and sighed with a smile as she fell asleep.

"Cindy, can I use the Harry Potter book too?!" Penn then asked.

Cindy didn't say anything but fell asleep.

Meanwhile...

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys," Blossom said to the superheroes. "I just need to get away from Buttercup for a while."

"Trouble at home, huh?" Monster Girl asked.

"Yeah, my sister was being such a pain..." Blossom sighed. "She said she was joking, but she was teasing me mercilessly for the respect and devotion I have for Action Girl."

Hearing this made Action Girl choke on her steak sandwich.

"Are you okay?!" Blossom panicked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Action Girl told her.

"You need help!" Blossom said.

"No, really, Blossom, it's okay," Action Girl told her as she soon took a glass of water and settled down, clearing her throat. "See? No harm done."

"Phew..." Blossom breathed in relief.

"Listen, Blossom, why don't you go in the TV Room and watch something?" Action Girl suggested. "I'll be right with you."

"Okay." Blossom nodded and then flew into the TV Room.

"You doing all right?" Monster Girl asked Action Girl once they were alone.

"Yeah, listen, is Jo ready?" Action Girl replied.

"Yeah, hopefully she doesn't go all Incredible Hulk, then everyone will get suspicious." Monster Girl nodded.

"You just had to make it harder, didn't you?" Action Girl smirked slightly.

"I feel really weird..." Jo muttered as she as she had the costume on and was adjusting it.

"It looks good on you." Diva Dynamite smiled.

"Whatever you say..." Jo shrugged. "What's with this Action Guy and blue and red? Makes me think of Superman."

"Well, blue and red are pretty noble colors," Action Girl replied. "It's only temporary, Jo, just remember not to go too overboard."

"Whatever..." Jo just rolled her eyes.

"And try not to get angry either." Action Girl continued.

"I'll try." Jo replied.

"That'll be a challenge." Monster Girl said.

"Yep." Action Girl agreed.

With that, Jo, Monster Girl, and Diva Dynamite took off to patrol the city.

Blossom looked around before shrugging and watching the TV. "Who watches TV nowdays? Hey, they got Netflix, all right!" She then looked for something to watch. "Oh, yeah, the new season for Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt." Blossom clicked it and she set back and watch the show. She then smiled as she was going to enjoy watching the new season, well, for the most that she could since it only had six episodes out now and the rest would be on later.

Meanwhile in the city...

"I don't understand how she can possibly wear this." Jo muttered as she adjusted the costume.

"It stretches when you transform." Diva Dynamite advised.

"Well, aren't you helpful for once?" Jo rolled her eyes. 

"You're welcome!" Diva Dynamite smiled.

They looked over and saw an woman with brown hair, wearing a blue dress, and she was crying.

"Hey, look, I wonder what's wrong with her?" Monster Girl pointed out. "We better go and check."

"Probably got stood up or something." Jo shrugged.

They soon went over to the crying woman.

"Ma'am, is something the matter?" Diva Dynamite frowned.

"I'm fine... But you won't be much longer." The woman sniffled.

"What are you talking about, lady?" Jo asked.

"I'm afraid it's all downhill from here." The woman said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Monster Girl asked in an accusatory tone.

The woman turned around and took off the wig.

"It's Sedusa!" Diva Dynamite gasped.

Sedusa smirked and stuck the trio to the wall with her hair gel. "Like my hair gel?~"

"I can get out of this no problem, I don't see what the big deal is about this hair gel." Jo scoffed as she attempted to break out of the hair gel.

"It's brand new with extra strength, you can't break free now," Sedusa smirked. "Now then, Action Girl, you look different since the last time we've seen each other. You look so much bigger... So much stronger..."

"Hey, lady, hands off!" Jo glared.

"Oh, telling me what to do, are we?" Sedusa smirked. "That's so enticing, yet, I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that."

Jo growled to the seductress villain.

Sedusa just smirked and goes up to the jockette and what shocked everyone was that she kissed her.

"That's gross." Monster Girl cringed.

"Ewwww!" Diva Dynamite grimaced.

"Jealous, much?" Sedusa mocked. "What do you say, Action Girl? You help me, and I help you?~" she then asked in her usual flirtatious tone.

Jo didn't say anything, she was in too much shock.

"I would like to have a big, strong person such as yourself helping me~" Sedusa cooed.

"Why did you do that?" Diva Dynamite glared. "Action Girl would never work with you!"

"SHUT UP!" Sedusa glared back. "NO ONE IS SPEAKING TO YOU, YOU DITZ!"

"Well, at least I'm not an old hag!" Diva Dynamite argued.

"OLD HAG?!" Sedusa snapped. "DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU TO RESPECT ADULTS?!"

Jo still tried to get out of the hair gel during this, but she found it was tough, even for her. "Damn it, I can't get out!" she complained as she struggled.

"You can't give up now." Monster Girl told her.

"It's no use, I can't get out." Jo sulked.

"I can't believe that you're giving up right now." Monster Girl said.

"Hey, have you tried getting out of this stuff?" Jo glared. "It's like forever glue or something."

"So, you're giving up right now?" Monster Girl replied. "Wow, and I thought that you don't quit."

"Shut up." Jo glared.

"You think you know a person, but I guess you really opened my eyes, I wonder how Batman would feel about this?" Monster Girl continued anyway.

"I told you to shut up!" Jo glared.

"And I told you that you're letting a petty villainess like Sedusa get you down." Monster Girl said.

Jo was breathing heavily and her heartbeat was beating fast as it was time to transform.

"You might as well hang up your cape, because you're pathetic!" Monster Girl continued to rant.

"Are you trying to test my patience?" Jo glared at Monster Girl. "'Cuz I will rip you apart once I'm done here."

"You won't because you're too scared." Monster Girl continued on purpose.

"What did you say?" Jo snarled.

"You're scared, nothing wrong with that." Monster Girl replied.

Sedusa and Diva Dynamite kept arguing.

"SHUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUP!!!!!" Jo roared at them once she was able to transform and soon broke out of the sticky hair gel.

"But that's impossible!" Sedusa glared. "That hair gel is extra strength!"

"Well, I'm beyond that." Jo snarled as she became her wolf form, even without a full moon due to Anui and Moro's help.

"My, my, my, your wolf form is a lot bigger and stronger since the last time we've seen each other~" Sedusa smirked.

Jo just punched her which sent her flying against the brick wall. The jockette snarled, using her strength to release both Monster Girl and Diva Dynamite. Sedusa rubbed her face, she saw she was bruised, but wasn't bleeding and then glared at Jo.

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't be next." Jo warned Monster Girl.

"Hey, chill out, I was doing that on purpose so you could save us." Monster Girl defended.

"Well, don't do it again!" Jo snapped.

"I have a question," Diva Dynamite raised her hand. "How did Sedusa escape from jail?"

"Uh, well, that's what we have to find out of course..." Monster Girl glanced at her.

"Was she dropped on her head?" Jo muttered about Diva Dynamite's slowness.

"Now, you're going to--" Sedusa glared as she came back.

Monster Girl then sprayed her with a hose, cutting her off. Diva Dynamite and Monster Girl glared to Sedusa.

"How dare you?!" Sedusa glared as her hair was now wet, so she couldn't use it as a weapon.

"Now talk!" Jo demanded. "Who let you out?!"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Sedusa glared. "You had your chance."

"Do you wanna see what these claws can do?" Jo glared as she showed her wolf claws. "I can either rip you apart or make you bald, it's your choice."

"Okay, okay, there were these two kids, one was a boy and one was a girl," Sedusa soon confessed. "The girl had buck-teeth with a bone in her hair and the boy had a red hat and he was particularly fond of his bike."

Diva Dynamite brought out a sketchpad.

"Good thinking, Diva Dynamite, we can figure out who did this by the descriptions." Monster Girl smiled.

"Actually, I just had the need to draw a Unikitty." Diva Dynamite said as she showed a picture of a kitty cat with a mane and a horn which made Monster Girl and Jo look in deadpan.

"Why do those two kids sound familiar?" Jo muttered about the descriptions that Sedusa gave them.

"That boy enjoyed saying 'dorks' all the time." Sedusa continued.

"Okay, we get it, let us think!" Jo snapped, still angry with her for kissing her like she did.

Sedusa just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, oh, oh, I got it!" Diva Dynamite beamed.

"You do?" Jo asked.

"Got what?" Diva Dynamite asked.

"You said you had an idea!" Monster Girl told her.

"I had an idea?" Diva Dynamite asked.

"I don't have time for this, you guys figure it out, I'm going on my own." Jo said as she decided to leave.

"Oh, I know who it was!" Diva Dynamite then said. "It was Hermione and Kevin!"

Jo suddenly stopped walking before asking, "Did you say Hermione and Kevin?"

"Uh-huh." Diva Dynamite smiled and nodded.

"Why did I not see that coming?" Jo face-palmed. "How were they smart enough to pull this off?"

"Oh, you might not know, but Hermione Cuzzlewitz is a bit of an evil genius," Monster Girl replied. "She's kinda like Max from Pahkitew Island."

"I oughta rip that bone out of her hair and shove it down her throat." Jo aggressively threatened.

"Jeez." Monster Girl said.

"Well, can you blame me?" Jo rolled her eyes. "Where are they now? I'll kill them."

"They rode away after I came out here," Sedusa said as she walked away. "I'm not sure where they could be right now."

"Where are you going right now?" Monster Girl asked. 

"Um, home?" Sedusa replied.

"No, jail, right after we kick your butt." Monster Girl corrected.

"Oh, no." Sedusa muttered.

And with that, the trio beat up Sesuda, Powerpuff style.

"I should've known that would've happened." Sedusa said in dismay as she was back in jail where she belonged.

"I'm going to kill them the first chance I get." Jo threatened.

"You're doing it again." Monster Girl reminded.

"Sorry, force of habit." Jo defended.

"So, what do we do now?" Diva Dynamite asked.

Then a ship landed down in front of them as the trio got ready, as a person came out of the ship and it was Lyla.

"Lyla?!" Diva Dynamite and Monster Girl gasped to see the female cat alien.

"Who?" Jo asked.

"Brak's daughter." Monster Girl said.

"That freak has a daughter?" Jo asked.

"Yes, and I will thank you not to call my family 'freaks', thank you very much." Lyla said as she came over and crossed her arms.

"What's going on, Lyla?" Monster Girl asked.

"My father has escaped from prison." Lyla sighed.

"Really?" Diva Dynamite frowned.

"Yes, and I had to get here as quickly as possible, who knows what he could do to the Earth if he's not stopped?" Lyla frowned.

"Well, don't worry, he will be stopped, I promise you that." Monster Girl vowed.

"He has to be..." Lyla frowned. "I don't want him to do anything to your planet... I couldn't live with the guilt."

"Yeah, you would know, he is your father." Jo shrugged.

"Don't worry, we'll stop him." Monster Girl reassured the girl.

"Thank you." Lyla said.

"We're heroes, it's what we do." Diva Dynamite smiled.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." Lyla smiled back.

"Meh, it's no problem." Jo shrugged.

Lyla smiled to all of them for their help.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that evening Jo, Monster Girl, and Diva Dynamite came back to the secret hideout. Blossom was seen to be asleep on the couch with her cape covering her like a blanket.

"Aww, she fell asleep~" Diva Dynamite cooed to the Powerpuff Girl. "She's so adorable."

"Oh, yes, Action Girl, I would love to be your sidekick." Blossom giggled in her sleep.

Action Girl let out a small sigh, not sure what to say or do to that.

"Pfft! Just tell her." Jo scoffed.

"And what? Break her heart?" Action Girl replied. "I don't do that kind of stuff, maybe you would, but I wouldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jo glared.

"I think you know what I mean, Jo," Action Girl replied. "Like you have a soft spot for anyone who isn't Justine or Autumn. I'm gonna catch a shower, I'll be back later, guys." she then told Diva Dynamite and Monster Girl before going to the bathroom.

"Hey, I can be nice," Jo defended. "...Right?"

"Welllll, you could be a little bit nicer to people..." Monster Girl suggested.

"You think that I can't be nice?" Jo scoffed. "I'll show you that I can be nice."

"Um... All right, if you say so..." Monster Girl shrugged.

"I'll show you guys." Jo said.

"Whatever you say." Monster Girl mumbled.

Everyone then went their separate ways while Mike took her shower, looking a bit exhausted. 

"Phew! What a day..." The tomboy leader of The Cartoon Girls muttered to herself. "I don't want to hurt Blossom's feelings... She's a really nice girl and we've dated for a long time--" she then realized what she said. "Wait, wrong timeline."

Blossom wandered around the hideout a little bit and looked around. Lyla soon did the same and the two ran into each other which made them both scream since they didn't know the other was there.

"Who are you?" Blossom asked.

"I'm Lyla: the daughter of Brak." Lyla introduced herself.

"Brak?!" Blossom glared.

"Don't even think about attacking me." Lyla told her.

"How?" Blossom muttered. "No offense, but he's really stupid. I was on The Staylongers with him."

"No, that was a trick to let everybody's guard down." Lyla said.

"And I should trust you?" Blossom glared.

"You clearly don't know me very well," Lyla said. "Besides, if I were evil, don't you think The Cartoon Girls would have be taken away by now?"

"Oh... I guess that's a good point..." Blossom had to admit.

"So, who are you?" Lyla asked.

"Blossom Utonium: the leader of the Powerpuff Girls." Blossom proclaimed.

"Ah... Powerpuff Girls, I hear a lot about you guys..." Lyla said. "Though, we're more into a group called The Judo Kittens back home."

"The Judo Kittens?" Blossom asked.

Lyla took out a blue poster with four kittens who almost looked like the Powerpuff Girls mixed with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and they had red hair, teal hair, purple hair, and green hair.

"So, what brings you here?" Blossom asked.

"Helping them to defeat my dad, what about you?" Lyla replied.

"I won a contest to join Action Girl and the other Cartoon Girls." Blossom smirked, almost boastfully.

"And you like Action Girl." Lyla guessed.

"Well, duh, she's amazing!" Blossom replied. "And I want to be her official sidekick."

"No, I mean you really like Action Girl... " Lyla pointed out. "You have a celebrity crush."

"No, I don't." Blossom huffed.

Lyla just raised her eyebrows in response.

"I don't, I don't know why you people think that, I just have a deep respect for her, so BUTT OUT!" Blossom said.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be nasty about it." Lyla told her.

"Hmph, I can't believe that they think I have a crush when I don't." Blossom pouted while blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Lyla asked.

"Shut up." Blossom muttered.

"Hey, it's fine to have a crush, you know." Lyla pointed out.

"Okay, so maybe I do have a crush on her." Blossom soon gave up.

"Yes, you admitted it, and the world didn't blow up, did it?" Lyla coached.

"Happy now?" Blossom rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't so bad." Lyla comforted.

Blossom just muttered and crossed her arms.

Mike soon came out of the shower and went into her room in the lair to change into her clothes. "Ah, much better..." she smiled in relief.

"Action Girl, are you in there?" Lyla asked as she knocked on the door. "Could we talk?"

"Just a sec!" Mike told her before she got ready to change.

"Okay!" Lyla called back while waiting patiently.

Mike soon adjusted herself and straightened out her costume once she was set as Action Girl and soon came to the door. "Yes?"

"If you're not too busy, could we talk?" Lyla asked.

"Sure, come on in." Mike invited.

The female cat alien soon came in.

"So, what's up?" Mike asked.

"Well, it's about my dad," Lyla frowned. "He managed to escape from prison, coming after you guys and probably me."

"He won't, I promise you that." Mike soothed.

"He's not exactly a good father," Lyla frowned. "If we fail him, there will be consequences."

"Don't worry so much about it, Lyla," Mike told the cat alien. "It's nothing we can't handle, besides, we faced him before when we first met you."

"I'm sorry if I tried to attack you." Lyla frowned.

"Don't be, it's okay." Mike told her.

"It's my fault, I should've fixed it." Lyla continued.

"Listen, everything is going to be okay." Mike said as she put her hands on the cat girl's shoulders.

"I don't know... Sometimes I think it might not be... This isn't like a Disney movie where everything turns out happy and all right in the end, this is real life." Lyla replied.

"I know, but you know, worrying too much will make you sick." Mike advised.

Lyla turned around with a tear ran down her face, Mike saw that and wiped the tear.

"You shouldn't cry, I hate to see a girl cry." The tomboy said.

"Too late..." Lyla sulked.

Mike soon held out her arms. Lyla looked to her and soon hugged her back while crying a bit.

"Hey, it's okay." Mike coaxed.

"It's not my safety I'm worried about, it's your guys'." Lyla said.

"Take it easy, it's going to be okay..." Mike told Lyla. "I really wish you would stop worrying so much, it's not good for you."

"Sorry, it's just--" Lyla pouted.

"I know, but listen, everything is going to be all right." Mike told her. 

"Thank you." Lyla said.

Mike gently rubbed Lyla's back in the hug to help relax her. "Feel better?" she then asked.

"Yes... Thank you." Lyla said softly.

"Um, do you want some tea?" Mike offered. "An old friend of mine gave me a recipe for whenever I felt homesick or just plain had the blues."

"Yes, please." Lyla said.

Mike then came to a kettle and made some tea from an old recipe that Marjorie gave her. Lyla gave a small smile and looked around while she waited.

Mike put in some honey with a kale leaf and put in some coconut milk and a pinch of lemon juice in the tea mix before stirring it all up and then took the pitcher, pouring some into a cup and gave it to her. "Here you go, Lyla, this'll perk you up in no time." She then smiled, reassuringly.

Lyla then drank the tea and smiled. "Delicious!"

"Yeah, it's pretty good," Mike smiled. "It always made me feel better whenever I had a tough or slow day."

"Thank you, Action Girl, I feel a lot better." Lyla smiled back.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Mike suggested.

"All right." Lyla agreed.

"Take a little cat nap?" Mike weakly chuckled.

"Ooh, so funny," Lyla rolled her eyes with a smirk before kissing her on the cheek and walking away. "Thanks again."

"Sure, no problem." Mike replied.

Lyla yawned a bit and curled up into a ball like a domesticated cat and soon fell asleep while Mike left her alone. Mike even laid down and slept, but she was soon tossing and turning dreaming about her turning into a demon, attacking everyone.

Diva Dynamite and Monster Girl took off their costumes to become Dee Dee and June, but something told them that something was wrong, so they decided to quickly check up on Mike, and saw that she was having a nightmare.

"What's wrong with her?" Dee Dee asked.

"She's having a nightmare." June said.

"We should wake her up." Dee Dee suggested.

"Good idea," June agreed. "Mike! Hey, Mike! Wake up, wake up!"

Mike struggled as she was sleeping and struggling from the nightmare.

"Wake up!" June yelled out.

"What...?" Mike muttered as her eyes opened. "What happened?"

"You were having a bad dream." June told her.

"Ugh... You're telling me..." Mike groaned slightly as she rubbed her head. "Who is Sebastian Michaelis anyway?" 

"One 'helluva' butler..." June muttered slightly.

"Are you okay?" Dee Dee asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Mike muttered.

June then handed Mike a glass of water.

"Thanks," Mike said before taking the glass and drank it to calm herself down. "Ah, so much better."

"So, this Sebastian Michaelis?" Dee Dee asked. 

"I heard his name... June, you know him?" Mike asked.

"Apparently that anime I watched is based on something deep in your family tree..." June told her. "Ah-Mah told me and warned me, but he's actually one of the good guys, he's just very protective of Ciel Phantomhive and your ancestor who lived with the family after the death of close family members."

"Who is he?" Dee Dee asked.

"He's a demon, and I have some of his demon blood in me." Mike replied.

"It's a long story," June said. "He was a butler for the Phantomhive family in the 1800's."

"Sounds like an anime show that some people watch all the time." Dee Dee commented.

"Do you not listen to me when I talk? I just said there was an anime based on it..." June groaned.

"Oops, sorry." Dee Dee replied.

"But are you okay though?" June asked her tomboy friend.

"Yeah, I should be fine." Mike reassured.

"It was just a dream, you're probably overworked with this contest thing and Kevin and Hermione trying to expose you." June comforted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mike replied.

"Try not to worry about it." June advised.

"I won't." Mike said.

June nodded to her before looking to Lyla who was sleeping a little peacefully. "Are you going to be okay?" She then asked.

"Yes, I should be fine." Mike said.

June nodded then her and Dee Dee went to their room to go to bed. Mike then drank more of the water and yawned a bit before falling asleep again. Everyone then went to bed after a long day. Even Blossom was having a dream on her own. Of course, it was all about Action Girl. What else is new? Blossom merely blushed and giggled in her sleep.

Meanwhile at Kevin's house...

"I can't believe that she failed." Kevin complained.

"But we can't give up." Hermione said.

"Now what?" Kevin asked the genius island girl.

"Hmm... I'll think of something else." Hermione replied.

"Has anyone seen my blue dress?!" Rachel's voice called out.

"Maybe you lost it!" Dennis's voice replied.

Kevin rolled his eyes as his parents had one of their arguments.

Unknown to them, a space ship has landed in the middle of the town.

Officer Dibble was punching out for the evening and on his way home away from Top Cat and his gang and soon looked alarmed once he saw the space ship. "What in the world is that?!" He gasped out of fear.

The door then opened and out came Brak and his men.

"Here we are, sir, the planet Earth." A soldier told Brak.

"Excellent," Brak smirked. "Time to put our plan into action."

"I better get help and fast!" Officer Dibble panicked to himself.

Unknown to him, Brak saw him and pulled out a freeze gun and zapped Officer Dibble, making him frozen like a statue.

"Freeze..." Brak smirked before chuckling. "Heh, nice try, but you gotta get up pretty early to get past me."

"Shall we dispose of him, sir?" The soldier suggested.

"No, he's no threat to us." Brak replied.

"Very good, sir." The soldier replied.

With that, Brak and his men left to carry with his plans. The city was unsuspecting to the whole thing as most of them were either asleep or having time to themselves, but Hermione and Kevin managed to see what was going on.

"Hey, it's that Brak guy," Kevin noticed. "What's he doing here?"

"How am I meant to know?" Hermione replied. "Perhaps some revenge fantasy he wants to live in."

"Let's follow him." Kevin suggested.

The two kids then followed the space cat alien.

"I think I should put my throne in there." Brak told his soldier as he pointed to Cartoon Network City Hall.

"Um, of course, sir." The soldier replied with a bow.

"And everyone will fear me, to become the most powerful villain in the world!" Brak grinned darkly. "That pathetic mantis Zorak couldn't get those Exxorian brats and failed, even that stupid Moltar couldn't finish part of his plan!"

"You're the best villain in the galaxy, Master Brak." The soldier smiled.

"Oh, you always know just what to say," Brak said as he patted the soldier on the head. "You're as loyal as a lap dog."

"Erm... Yes, sir." The soldier smiled nervously.

Hermione and Kevin were then sneakily going to the ship.

"Whoa, look at all this technology." Kevin said.

"Oh, I could do so much with all of these gadgets and gizmos aplenty..." Hermione beamed.

"If you start singing, I'm gonna throw up." Kevin muttered.

"Please, I'm not going to sing," Hermione scoffed. "I'm not that pathetic Ella Muse."

Kevin took a look at some of the gadgets.

"This is simply fascinating though seeing all this intergalactic and extraterrestrial devices..." Hermione said as she picked up what looked like a remote control. "I wonder what this button does?"

To answer her question, the space ship shot a building, destroying it.

"Well, that answers my question." Hermione said.

"This is really weird, but awesome..." Kevin said as he looked around before seeing a picture of Action Girl on a dart board with Space Ghost. "Man, Action Girl's even known in outer space?"

"Are you really surprised?" Hermione scoffed.

"The Brak Show..." Kevin muttered as he picked up a box set of DVDs and looked at them. "I remember when this show was on Adult Swim."

"I heard those were based on simple times." Hermione said.

"One thing I don't get is how Brak has a human father..." Kevin huffed.

"That guy was probably kidnapped and enslaved..." Hermione shrugged as she collected some of the weapons into a box she found. "You know, X-Files crap and all that stuff and those people who pretend to be alien invaders to protect a gold mine in the middle of a desert."

"But I gotta admit," Kevin smirked. "Brak's mom is pretty hot."

Hermione just rolled her eyes to that while collecting other stuff.

"Who're these kids and monkey?" Kevin asked as he took out an old photograph which hadn't been seen in decades.

"I've heard of those two," Hermione said. "Their names are Jan and Jace... I don't think anyone's seen them in years."

"They kinda remind me of The Wonder Twins and their pet monkey." Kevin commented.

"Jan and Jace are probably trapped somewhere." Hermione shrugged.

"The only people going to be trapped are you." Brak's voice replied.

"Oh, crap!" Kevin and Hermione panicked.

"Get them." Brak told his soldier.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The soldier saluted and glared as he took out his spear, but it turned out to be a laser scepter and soon zapped the two, shoving them against the wall and trapping them.

"Hey, what gives?!" Kevin complained.

"Release us at once!" Hermione demanded.

"You trespassed onto my ship and you demand to be let go?" Brak scoffed. "HA! Don't make me laugh."

"Yeah, that's my job!" The soldier glared before looking nervous as Brak glanced at him. "Uh, sorry, just trying to help, sir."

"Don't you know who I am?" Hermione glared back.

"No, and frankly, I don't care!" Brak huffed.

"Is there any chance that you could go back to the loveable moron like you were on The Brak Show?" Kevin asked nervously.

"You were pretty funny on that show, sir..." The soldier smiled nervously.

"SHUT UP!" Brak snapped at him before glaring. "Maybe in your wild dreams! You two should be sent back to my home... You can be the newest additions to our little zoo."

"The zoo? But that's for savage beasts like Mike Mazinsky or Jo Elliot, they belong there!" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're not animals!" Kevin added.

"You broke into my ship like a bunch of wild animals, so if anyone's the animals in this ship, it's you two." Brak glared.

"You'll never get away with this!" Kevin snapped.

"Why? Because of you meddling kids?" Brak replied.

"No, we're not that Mystery Inc gang." Hermione huffed.

"Even so, you'll never escape." Brak told them.

Kevin and Hermonie looked at each other and gulped in fear.

"Keep an eye on 'em while I make some plans, I'll be back in about, oh, I'd say half an hour." Brak told his soldier before walking off.

The soldier saluted him before glaring at Kevin and Hermione, crossing his arms at them.

"I told you that this wasn't a good idea." Kevin glared.

Hermione just glared back at him, narrowing her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Mike woke up, yawning as she was getting up to put on her costume since Cindy and Robin were coming back today. Lyla was on the other side. Mike smiled to her and gently shook the young cat alien awake.

"Huh?" Lyla muttered before yawning like a cat and stretching. "What time is it?" 

"Morning." Mike smiled sheepishly.

"Boy, I feel great," Lyla smiled back. "Thanks for letting me sleep with you."

"No problem," Mike replied. "Anything for a friend."

"Where's your bathroom again?" Lyla asked.

"Just right through that door." Mike pointed.

"Thanks." Lyla said as she then went to the bathroom.

Mike looked at her reflection as she was putting on her costume. June and Dee Dee soon woke up next and they put on their Monster Girl and Diva Dynamite costumes.

"So, you don't think the name Red Robin is too obvious, do you?" Robin asked Cindy on the way to the hideout.

"Nah, I think it's fine," Cindy smiled. "That's a great costume, you should wear it to the next Halloween party."

"Aw, thanks, Cindy." Robin smiled back.

"No problem." Cindy nodded.

"So, Lyla, what are you gonna do when you capture your dad?" Mike asked.

"I've decided to stay with my grandmother and grandfather." Lyla replied.

"Your grandparents?" Mike repeated.

"You haven't heard about them?" Lyla asked before sighing. "They're quite nice actually... My grandfather's name is George and my grandmother's name is Matrona."

"George.... Sounds pretty Earthly to me." Mike commented.

"I don't know the story yet, I'd love to find out, but my grandfather's actually a human man." Lyla replied.

"Sounds like The Brak Show that Eddy watched on Adult Swim featuring Brak's parents." Mike commented.

"That's them." Lyla nodded.

"So... Wait, that's true?" Mike asked.

"I just know those were simple times..." Lyla sighed. "I really wish I lived with them instead. They're always so nice and comforting, especially with my grandmother's stories and when we bake stuff together."

"Forgive me for asking, but do you know who your mother is?" Mike asked.

"I don't remember meeting her..." Lyla explained. "No one really talks about her."

"I'm sorry." Mike said softly.

"It's okay, maybe someday I'll see her though." Lyla shrugged.

"I'm sure someday you will..." Mike supported. 

Cindy and Robin soon came to the front door and waited for someone to let them inside and they both played on their phones.

"Man, ToonSpace is a dead zone nowadays..." Cindy commented.

"I know what you mean." Robin agreed.

"Hey, guys." Blossom greeted as she then opened the door.

"Hey, Blossom," Cindy smirked. "Have a good time last night?"

"Nothing much," Blossom blushed. "We just chilled and hung out."

"Uh-huh..." Cindy and Robin replied before coming inside.

"If anyone's hungry I made some sandwiches..." Cindy said as she took out a cooler. "There's ham, turkey, chicken, and steak."

"Could I have a ham sandwich?" Lyla asked as soon as she came in.

"Girls! Girls! Intruder!" Cindy called out before striking a pose. "Stand back, I know Martial Arts."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Lyla told her.

"HYEEEEAAAH!" Cindy soon went flying like Ling-Ling.

Lyla soon grabbed a hold of Cindy and set her down.

"Well, at least I didn't get hurt." Cindy smiled sheepishly.

"I'm Lyla: the daughter of Brak." The female cat alien introduced herself.

"Oh, in that case..." Cindy said before grabbing Lyla. "JUDO FLIP KICK!"

Lyla then got out of the way and Cindy crashed into the wall.

"Surrender..." Cindy told Lyla. "You can't resist... Ow, I think I dislocated my pancreas again..."

"I'm not going to hurt you; if I was, I would've done it a few seconds again." Lyla sighed.

"I guess that's true..." Cindy said as she came out of the wall.

"The daughter of Brak, huh?" Robin asked. "I never would've imagined him having kids."

"Yeah, everyone was shocked about that." Lyla understood.

"Well, I'm Robin Snyder, and that's Cindy Butler, my friend." Robin introduced.

"Hey." Cindy waved.

"Nice to meet you two," Lyla smiled. "I promise not to hurt you, I'm not like my father."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Robin smiled back.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Lyla beamed.

"So, your dad trying to take over the planet?" Cindy asked.

"It's very likely..." Lyla nodded. "I know some people think he's stupid, but that was all just a façade to let people's guard down."

Robin then looked to Cindy.

"Oh, a façade is a fancy word for a trick when something dangerous is covered up." Cindy explained.

"Thanks, Cindy." Robin said.

"No problem." Cindy replied.

"Pretty smart, huh?" Lyla asked Cindy.

"I'm gonna join a college seminar over the summer to see how qualified I am," Cindy said, pushing her glasses back. "I even have a 5.0 GPA in school, and I can speak English, French, Spanish, and Latin."

"Morning, girls, ready to patrol the city?" Action Girl asked as she appeared.

"Yes, ma'am!" Cindy, Blossom, and Robin replied.

"Very good," Action Girl nodded as Monster Girl and Diva Dynamite came beside her. "I hope you guys are ready... Each task more horrifying than the last. Are ya ready?"

"Yes!" The younger girls replied.

"Smart," Action Girl smirked. "Let's get going then."

And with that, The Cartoon Girls and the younger girls went to patrol the city. Blossom brought out her lasso just in case as they patrolled the city. Lyla waved them goodbye and decided to take a shower. 

"You sure it's a good idea to leave her in the hideout alone?" Diva Dynamite asked Action Girl.

"Actually, Jo and Sky are over there since they don't want to stay home by themselves." Action Girl clarified.

"Oh, that's good." Diva Dynamite said.

"It's always weird to be in someone else's house when they aren't home." Monster Girl commented.

"Meh, they've done stuff for me, so I figured I owe them." Action Girl shrugged.

"I can't believe we're actually going on patrol with The Cartoon Girls!" Cindy beamed. "This is the best day of my life!"

"I just know if a bad guy comes around, I'll be ready," Blossom smirked as she twirled her lasso. "Behold! My Lariat of Guilt! Major Glory and Freedom Gal would be so proud of me."

"Better heroes, huh?" Robin teased.

"Very funny." Blossom rolled her eyes.

They soon came downtown and there was graffiti everywhere with Brak written all over it, quite literally.

"What in the world...?" Cindy muttered.

"Look at one of those walls," Robin pointed out before reading out loud. "'I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, CARTOON GIRLS'."

This made Action Girl, Diva Dynamite, and Monster Girl all look at each other.

"This paint's dry," Cindy said. "They must've come in last night."

Action Girl's ears twitched and Blossom used her super-hearing as they both heard some crying.

"Did you hear that?" Action Girl asked.

"I sure did." Blossom replied.

"Guys, this way." Action Girl said before leading the way.

Rachel was crying her eyes out as Dennis was comforting her best as he can. The heroes looked annoyed once they saw who it was, but they had to see what was wrong, it was their job as heroes.

"What seems to be the trouble, sir and ma'am?" Monster Girl asked.

"My baby boy has been gone ever since last night!" Rachel bawled.

"Now, now, Rachel, I'm sure he's okay." Dennis smiled nervously.

"He's lost!" Rachel glared. "How could he be okay?!"

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Action Girl asked the couple.

"He was hanging out with this Hermione Cuzzlewitz girl for a while and he told us that he would be back, but he didn't come home," Rachel pouted. "No phone calls, no nothing!"

"That's horrible!" Diva Dynamite frowned.

"Will you find him?" Dennis asked.

"Of course we will, we're the Cartoon Girls, and we have our new sidekicks with us," Action Girl promised. "Dream Warrior, Red Robin, and Liberty Belle."

"Please bring back my baby boy," Rachel sniffled. "He's my only child."

"Don't worry, we will, in the name of truth, justice, and action." Action Girl saluted like her idol, Action Guy.

This made Rachel and Dennis smile in relief.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Dennis said out of gratitude.

"Uh, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome." Diva Dynamite replied.

The Barr couple soon walked off to get themselves home.

"All right, I know we all hate Kevin, but we have to save him, it's our job." Action Girl told the others once they were alone.

"Mrs. Barr said that Hermione was with him, so do you think that she might be missing too?" Cindy asked.

"I think you're right, Cindy." Robin had to agree.

"Hm... That's a good point, especially with how close they've been getting lately..." Action Girl agreed with them. 

"I think Brak might have something to do with this." Blossom suggested.

"Hmm... Perhaps you're right." Action Girl replied.

"Hey, girls, look!" Diva Dynamite pointed out.

The girls turned around and saw Officer Dibble was still frozen like a statue thanks to Brak.

"Officer Dibble!" Cindy frowned.

"He's frozen like a statue," Monster Girl sighed. "This is definitely Brak's work."

"Is there any way to bring him back?" Robin asked.

"Please, allow me." Diva Dynamite said as she stepped in.

The other girls stepped back as they let the blonde superhero do her thing. Diva Dynamite cracked her knuckles and used an ice move to unfreeze the ice around Officer Dibble.

The officer was soon freed, but he shivered and held himself. "S-S-So... C-Cold..." he said with chattered teeth.

Cindy then put a blanket around Officer Dibble's shoulders.

"Oh, t-thank you..." Officer Dibble shivered.

"What happened to you?" Monster Girl asked.

"I-I was just on my way home, and suddenly, I was frozen solid..." Officer Dibble frowned. "I don't think Top Cat and his gang would be so cruel to do this to me, even if they are a menace to this city."

"It wasn't Top Cat and his gang." Action Girl told him.

"It wasn't?" Officer Dibble asked.

"It was this guy." Action Girl said, pulling out a wanted poster of Brak.

"I couldn't really see, it was too dark..." Office Dibble frowned.

"His name is Brak and he's very dangerous." Action Girl warned.

"Oh, dear." Officer Dibble replied.

"You poor, poor man... I think you should go home." Diva Dynamite comforted.

"Perhaps..." Officer Dibble nodded. "I've been here since late last night after my shift ended."

"Why don't you go home and rest?" Action Girl suggested. "We'll handle this."

Officer Dibble nodded and walked home to get some well-deserved rest.

"All right, guys, it's time to move out." Action Girl said.

The other heroes and the young girls nodded and followed the Cartoon Girls. 

Meanwhile, Lyla was In the shower and she was unaware that the door was opened.

"Okay, Ballerina, out of the shower, it's my turn!" Jo's voice demanded.

"Uh, Ballerina?" Lyla asked out of confusion, but she was almost done. "I'll be out soon!"

"Wait a minute... Something's fishy about this..." Jo's voice commented. "Usually, she says stupid things."

"Oh, um, I have a cold." Lyla lied.

"If I had the guts, I'd go in there after ya, just hurry up." Jo's voice demanded.

"Be patient." Lyla said while she rinsed her hair.

Lyla finished her shower and put a towel over her hair and body she then opened the door as she and Jo looked at each other for a few minutes then screamed.

"Um, hi." Lyla smiled as she waved her hand to the jockette.

"Who are you?!" Jo demanded.

"I'm Lyla." Lyla replied.

"How did you get in here?" Jo glared.

"I'll have you know I was invited." Lyla defended.

"You look awfully familiar..." Jo examined her.

"Well, you might know me as The Daughter of Brak." Lyla replied.

"Is that right?" Jo replied.

"Before you accuse me, think about this," Lyla said. "If I wanted to destroy you or enslave you or anything else, don't you think I would've already done it? Besides, you can trust me. I wouldn't judge you for being the niece of Trigon."

"Wait, you know about that?" Jo asked. "How do you know about that?"

"I did a little research before I wandered on my own to see if I could find some help against my father." Lyla explained.

"I... I... I..." Jo merely stammered from the shock.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go change." Lyla told her.

"Um... Uh... Okay..." Jo said, not really sure what to say to that.

Lyla soon left the shower and then went into Mike's room to get dressed since she left her clothes there.

"She did research on me?" Jo muttered to herself before going to the bathroom to take a shower. "Stalker much?"

"I hope we can stop my father." Lyla said to herself, quietly.

Jo soon turned on the water and got herself ready to take her own shower.

Sky was making herself breakfast after doing her morning exercises, she was making herself eggs and bacon. 

Lyla sniffed the air and smiled after getting dressed. "I smell eggs and bacon."

"Oh, uh, would you like some?" Sky smiled while cooking. "I've made plenty."

"Yes, ma'am." Lyla smiled back.

"I'm Sky Podemski by the way." Sky introduced herself.

"Lyla, nice to meet you." Lyla replied.

The two shook hands and became properly acquainted.

"Say, you know Brak, right?" Sky replied.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'm not hurting anyone." Lyla promised.

"Well, you seem like a nice girl, unlike your dad." Sky commented.

"I get that a lot." Lyla blushed in response.

"Um, how do you like your eggs?" Sky asked the cat alien girl.

"Scrambled, please." Lyla requested.

"Coming right up." Sky smiled.

"Thanks," Lyla smiled to Sky as she took a seat. "Um, so do you and your friend live here?" she then asked, curiously.

"Oh, no, we're just helping out, that's all." Sky explained.

"Ah, okay." Lyla then nodded.

"Yeah, it's a busy weekend for The Cartoon Girls, this weekend." Sky smiled.

"I really hope that they can stop my father." Lyla hoped.

"Don't worry, they can stop them." Sky reassured.

"I hope so." Lyla said.

Meanwhile with the others...

"Okay, we'll split up," Action Girl suggested. "Diva Dynamite and Robin, Monster Girl and Cindy, me and Blossom, understood?"

"Yes, sir--I mean, ma'am." Cindy replied.

"Meet back here in half an hour," Action Girl said. "And.... BREAK!"

The group then split up two-by-two to find out what was going on, unaware that they were being spied on.

"Master Brak, The Cartoon Girls have split up, and they are with three brats." The soldier reported.

"Who are they?" Brak asked.

"Um... I'm not sure..." The soldier shrugged.

"I see..." Brak replied.

"Shall I take the kids?" The soldier suggested.

"No, they won't be a threat to us," Brak replied. "Just get The Cartoon Girls."

"Yes, sir." The soldier replied.

"Now..." Brak told him.

The soldier saluted him and soon went to take the temporary sidekicks of the Cartoon Girls.


	7. Chapter 7

With Diva Dynamite and Robin...

"Find any clues yet?" Diva Dynamite asked.

"Not yet so far." Robin replied.

"It can't be too hard to find something..." Diva Dynamite said.

Robin soon looked around and looked down and picked up a bone. "Hmm..." 

"Is that a bone?" Diva Dynamite asked nervously.

"Yeah... H-Hermione wears a bone in her hair... Right?" Robin replied.

Diva Dynamite and Robin looked at each other with a horrified expression. 

"We gotta tell the others." Diva Dynamite warned.

The soldier then threw some knock-out gas in front of them, making the girls cough and pass out. The soldier then dragged Diva Dynamite, leaving Robin by herself.

With Monster Girl and Cindy...

"Hey, Monster Girl, look what I found," Cindy said. "It's Kevin's hat."

"Well, he's definitely lost now if he left his hat behind." Monster Girl commented.

"That's all I could find." Cindy said.

"Good work, Cindy." Monster Girl approved.

Cindy smiled as they kept looking.

"Hmm... There has to be something else..." Monster Girl wondered before looking to Brak's spaceship.

"I am not going in there..." Cindy zipped and shivered behind Monster Girl.

"It could be dangerous, stay right here." Monster Girl advised.

"Sure thing." Cindy replied.

Monster Girl then went inside while Cindy stayed behind. Cindy saluted and crossed her arms while waiting for Monster Girl to come back.

"Now, there's gotta be some clues in here." Monster Girl said to herself as she explored.

Cindy waited outside and looked around. The soldier soon came to sneak up behind her.

Cindy's eyes widened and she soon grabbed him by his hand and flung him back and forth on the ground painfully and even kicked him down and she struck a fighting pose with narrowed eyes. "Martial Arts are BS my foot, Penn..." she then muttered to herself.

The soldier got up and glared at Cindy before running into the ship.

"Yeah, that's right, pal, run!" Cindy glared back. "Run!"

The soldier kept running.

"Heh... And they said I wouldn't last as a sidekick, well, I showed 'em..." Cindy smirked.

The soldier then saw Monster Girl looking through stuff and he pulled out his ray gun. Monster Girl soon looked up and around, then jumped from the rays and did acrobats before kicking the soldier in the face.

"This must be my unlucky day..." The soldier muttered before getting kicked.

"You gotta do better than that, buddy." Monster Girl huffed before she then yelped as she got frozen from someone behind her.

"Ah, thank you, Sisto." The soldier replied.

"Heh... No problem..." The cat alien smirked, it was Brak's brother, Sisto.

"Two down, one more to go." The soldier counted.

"Indeed, let's go." Sisto nodded.

The cat aliens nodded to each other and headed out.

Blossom and Action Girl did exploring of their own.

"Hmm... Find anything?" Action Girl asked.

"Yeah, it's weird; I found a bag of clothes, but I don't know who they belong to." Blossom said as she searched through the bag before finding an escape plan to release Sedusa from jail.

"Sedusa..." Action Girl muttered. "What won't that girl do?"

"But that was from the other night, so it doesn't matter." Blossom said.

"She's back in jail, that's a good thing." Action Girl replied.

"You won't be." A voice replied.

The girls turned around and saw the soldier and Sisto.

"Now, the two of you are trapped like rats." The soldier glared and cocked the freezer spear before shooting and aiming at Blossom and Action Girl.

"Very good." Sisto chuckled.

"Gee, thanks, it's nice to get a compliment once in a while." The soldier replied.

Blossom used her heat-vision to melt down the ice that froze them. The soldier looked unfortunate.

"You idiot!" Sisto glared and hit him on his head.

"Sorry, sorry, my fault..." The soldier groaned and rubbed his head.

"You think a freeze ray can stop us?!" Action Girl snapped.

"This one will be tougher than I thought." Sisto commented.

"Heh... Ya think?" The soldier smiled sheepishly.

Action Girl soon grabbed a hold of him and held him close. "Where are Kevin Barr and Hermione Cuzzlewitz?" she then demanded.

"I dunno..." The soldier smiled innocently and nervously.

"Tell us now!" Action Girl demanded.

"I told you that we don't know." The soldier defended.

"Fine, if that's how you wanna play it..." Blossom glared as she then tied up Sisto and the soldier in her lasso. "Using my Lariat of Guilt, I will force the the bad guys to admit their wrongdoing! Now, don't you feel bad about what you've done? Give in to those feelings and surrender!"

Sisto just gave her a deadpan look. "What are you, Wonder Woman?"

"No, I'm Liberty Belle!" Blossom glared.

"Sounds like a Wonder Woman rip-off to me..." Sisto rolled his eyes.

"Give in to your guilt!" Blossom glared.

Even Action Girl face-palmed at that. "Erm... Liberty Belle?" she then spoke up.

"Yes, Action Girl?" Blossom replied.

"I hate to tell you this, but that's not gonna work..." Action Girl told her. 

"But it works for Freedom Gal with her Lasso of Regret." Blossom pouted.

"Well, yes, but you're a Powerpuff Girl." Action Girl reminded.

"Sorry... I guess I got overexcited." Blossom said.

"That's okay." Action Girl said.

Sisto and the soldier looked annoyed.

Blossom glared her neon pink eyes and then grabbed a hold of them and dangled them by the rope over the zoo, dangling them over the shark exhibit. "Tell us or you're going for a swim!" she then threatened.

"Okay, okay, Master Brak has them." The soldier soon admitted.

"Where?" Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"The back room, next to his bed chamber..." The soldier said. "They should still be alive."

"How can we trust you?" Blossom scoffed.

"I'll know if they're lying, allow me." Action Girl told her.

Blossom then handed the rope to Action Girl to talk to the bad guys. The soldier shivered in fear as he saw Action Girl's glare. 

"They're clean." Action Girl told Blossom after taking a look at the aliens.

Blossom then drooped them on the floor. Sisto then pulled out a can of knock-out gas.

"Hey!" Action Girl glared.

Sisto smirked and tossed the can before running with the soldier. The can then exploded and spread the gas to the two who soon coughed and were instantly knocked out. Sisto grabbed Action Girl and took her to the ship. The soldier then took a hold of Blossom. Cindy seemed to be alone as she was the only one who wasn't affected by the knock-out gas and she looked around, wondering where everyone else was. The other heroes and sidekicks were tied up in a cell, still knocked out.

"Excellent work, my men, and now, for the next step," Brak smirked before pulling out a microphone. "Attention, Cartoon Network City!"

The citizens looked around for the voice.

"Attention, Cartoon Network City!" Brak's voice said on a giant screen downtown which made everyone gather. "This is your future overlord speaking!"

"Aw, crap, it's that Space Ghost stuff again..." Penn complained as he walked into town. "I refuse to do another interview, you'll hear from my lawyer!"

"You will all listen to me or there will be consequences!" Brak threatened.

Unknown to him, Lyla, Jo, and Sky saw this on the big screen in The Cartoon Girls' lair. 

"Oh, no!" Lyla panicked.

"Order! Order!" Brak demanded.

"Yeah, I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with onions, pickles, and extra mustard." Penn smirked.

"QUIET, YOU!" Brak glared before pulling out his ray gun and froze the adult man. "Anyone else want some?" He then asked.

The citizens shook their heads.

"Good..." Brak smirked. "There are going to be some changes around here, and no one can save you." He then signed out with an evil laugh.

"We gotta save them and stop my dad." Lyla said to Jo and Sky.

"We better get going." Sky suggested.

"We better change first if you know what I mean." Jo replied.

Sky nodded in agreement before looking back to Lyla. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Oh... Um... Okay..." Lyla blinked in confusion.

Jo and Sky then went to change as this was the right time to do it. Then, they came out as Shadow Wolf and Knight Wolf.

"No way..." Lyla whispered in awestruck.

"Way." Knight Wolf replied.

"Now, let's move out." Shadow Wolf said.

"Right." Knight Wolf agreed.

"Um, I can't fly like you two can." Lyla pointed out.

"Oh, you're coming too?" Shadow Wolf asked.

Knight Wolf nudged her and held out her arms. "Come here, I'll carry you." She then offered with a smile.

"I'm ready." Lyla smiled back as she came into Knight Wolf's arms.

"All right, now let's go." Knight Wolf told Shadow Wolf as she took a hold of Lyla.

With that, both superheroes flew off to save their friends. 

Meanwhile, Action Girl woke up realizing that she's chained up with her friends along with Kevin and Hermonie.

"About time you woke up, Mike Mazinsky!" Kevin complained.

Action Girl just glanced at him in disgust.

"Oh, Action Girl, I'm sorry, I failed you." Blossom frowned.

"It's okay, we didn't know what was gonna happen, it's not your fault, but I admire your courage and dedication." Action Girl smiled to help make her feel better.

Blossom then blushed and giggled.

"Hey, Cindy hasn't been caught," Robin noticed. "She must've escaped from them."

"What?!" Kevin scoffed. "That chicken's probably run away back home or something. Besides, how did she get off easy? Dumb luck, I say, dumb luck!"

"Don't talk about Cindy that way," Robin glared. "She's an amazing girl and a really great friend!"

"What if I don't?" Kevin scoffed. "You gonna write a poem to me like you do with that freaky Mike Believe kid?"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Robin defended. "He's a great guy unlike you, you think that you're the king of the universe or something!"

"Robin, calm down." Blossom told her neighbor.

"You're the one who likes Action Girl or Mike Mazinsky, Blossom, but guess what?" Kevin glared. "She doesn't like you!"

"Shut up, Kevin." Action Girl muttered under her breath, angrily.

"She prefers someone better than you, like that Cleo de Nile or Clawdeen chick." Kevin continued.

"And why would you say something like that?" Blossom glared. "Why should I believe anything you say? You're the one who lies all the time just so people will like you when they actually just want you gone!"

"She doesn't want you!" Kevin glared back. "Face the facts!"

"Kevin..." Action Girl snarled.

"What?!" Kevin snapped.

"Do everybody a favor, and SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!" Action Girl said before snapping.

"What?!" Kevin defended. "I'm just speaking the truth for God's sake!"

"You better shut that trap of yours before I shut it for you, GOT IT?!" Action Girl snapped.

"Oh, I'd like to see you come and get me all the way while you're locked up way over there." Kevin glared.

Action Girl just narrowed her eyes. "I'm so sick of your shit, Kevin..." she then looked to the others. "Uh, sorry about my language."

"It's okay, you're angry, he deserves it." Robin comforted.

"Ah, don't you just love conflicts?" Brak laughed.

"Brak, I don't understand," Blossom frowned. "You're supposed to be an idiot, but now you're an evil mastermind."

"I was never an idiot, that was just my cover so I could wander Earth, and when you least expected it, you would all be in my power." Brak smirked.

"But what about your parents though?" Action Girl mused. "Do you think they'd really want to see their own son doing this?!"

"Uh, do you really think bringing my family into this is gonna stop me?" Brak scoffed. "What do you think this is, some Lifetime original movie where I'm just gonna cry and think about them being disappointed in me? I don't think so!"

"My mom does watch a lot of Lifetime." Robin commented.

"I'm surprised that you're not working with your friends Zorak or Moltar." Monster Girl said.

"Ah, I don't need 'em..." Brak scoffed. "They can keep whatever they're doing to themselves. This is my time to shine anyways, ya hear me? All mine! And no one is going to stop me!"

The others glared, but they didn't want to give up.

"Someone will come for us, I know it..." Diva Dynamite told the others.

Meanwhile...

"Man... What am I gonna do?" Cindy sighed as she wandered the streets alone. "I have to save everyone... But what can I do? Oh, well, at least it can't possibly get any worse than this."

"Hey, kid, get back here!" The other soldier demanded.

"Me and my big mouth." Cindy sulked.

The other soldier soon chased her down.

Cindy kept running and soon hid away as the other soldier ran off. "Heheh... Sucker..." she then smirked until she found Penn, frozen. "Waaaugh! Oh... Oh, my gosh... This is terrible!" she then frowned. "Aw... Whoever did this is a monster..." she then looked around. "Then again, I have my old life back. I gotta save my friends and The Cartoon Girls!"

The other soldier came by and shot towards Cindy. Cindy gasped and hid behind Penn and the shot soon hit the ice and it melted, freeing the older man.

"I'm... I'm free...?" Penn asked before cheering. "Yes! I am so awesome I can break through ice!"

"I think you hit your head on that ice blast." Cindy muttered.

The other soldier was soon coming towards them.

"Get down!" Cindy told Penn.

Penn soon fell on top of her.

"Not like that!" Cindy strained.

"You said get down..." Penn smirked.

"JUST RUN, YOU PSYCHO!" Cindy shrieked before running off.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" Penn called out to her as he ran with her.

Unknown to them, Lyla, Shadow Wolf, and Knight Wolf arrived and hid in the alley, looking as the cat aliens made the citizens into slaves.

"Oh, no, this is worse than I thought." Lyla frowned.

"Dare I ask what you first thought?" Shadow Wolf muttered.

"No, you don't, trust me." Lyla told her.

"Hey, I think I found Cindy." Knight Wolf said.

The two girls saw Cindy and Penn running away from the other soldier.

"Come on, down here." Knight Wolf said before flying down that way.

Cindy and Penn then backed up in the corner. "Take him!/Take her!" They both called out, but then this made them growl at each other.

The soldier was about to shoot both of them at once which made them nervous. "Say goodbye..." he told them.

Cindy and Penn gulped and hugged each other in fear. Suddenly, the soldier was knocked out and he fell flat on the ground. Lyla glared as she was right behind him and knocked him out while striking a karate pose.

"Who's that?" Penn asked Cindy.

"That's Lyla: the daughter of Brak." Cindy replied.

"Oh, great, more Space Ghost crap..." Penn complained.

"Penn, this is serious, he's going to destroy the city!" Cindy told him.

"He will if someone doesn't stop him... Are you another superhero?" Lyla asked Cindy.

"Well, I'm kind of a sidekick for the weekend..." Cindy replied. "On these streets, I'll be known as Dream Warrior."

"Good, we need all the help that we can get." Lyla told them.

"We?" Penn and Cindy asked.

Shadow Wolf and Knight Wolf soon came out from beside Lyla to show themselves.

"Hey, it's the hot chick," Penn said before going towards Knight Wolf. "Hey, Babe, how about you and me howl under the full moon together?"

Cindy face-palmed to that.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested, besides, I'm sixteen." Knight Wolf told him.

"Dammit, every time." Penn grumbled in defeat.

"Is he always like this?" Lyla asked.

"Unfortunately." Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes.

"What do we do now?" Cindy asked.

"We gotta find out where my father took your friends." Lyla said.

"So, interrogation time?" Penn asked.

"Yes." Lyla nodded.

"Now you're talking." Shadow Wolf smirked to that.

"I swear if they play dumb, I might snap on them..." Knight Wolf groaned. "I hate it when they do that, it's like they want to die or something because they're making us beyond angry."

"I'll be right back." Shadow Wolf smirked before going away suddenly.

There were two soldiers standing guard at a building.

"I'm getting hungry." The second soldier said.

"Is it time for lunch yet?" The first soldier asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, it is." The second soldier said.

"Okay, stand guard, and I'll be right back." The first soldier said.

The second soldier nodded as the first soldier went to get them both some lunch. The first soldier then walked around before bumping into someone. 

Shadow Wolf looked down at him. "Hi, there."

"You're not supposed to be here," The first soldier glared. "By order of Lord Brak, you shall be punished."

"Who are you, some Sailor Moon wannabe?" Shadow Wolf mocked for what he said.

"Come quietly now." The first soldier demanded as he pulled out his ray gun.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Shadow Wolf said before snatching the ray gun away from him and broke it.

"Hey!" The first soldier glared.

"Oh, sorry, was that yours?" Shadow Wolf mocked before grabbing him by his ankle, dangling him upside down with a tendril.

"Hey, put me down, right now!" The first soldier demanded.

"That depends, are you gonna answer some questions I have for you or not?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"Yes! Yes! Anything you want, just put me down!" The first soldier begged.

"Where are Kevin Barr and Hermione Cuzzlewitz?" Shadow Wolf demanded.

"In Lord Brak's dungeon cell in the ship." The first soldier said.

"Where is the dungeon?" Shadow Wolf then asked.

"Um, you see that door?" The first soldier pointed out.

Shadow Wolf then looked to the door while still dangling him.

"That's an elevator, just go to the ground floor and you'll find them," The first soldier said. "Uh, can you put me down now? I think all the blood's rushing to my head."

"Are you lying to me?" Shadow Wolf narrowed her eyes.

"N-No, I'm not." The first soldier promised.

"You better not be, because I'll be back if you are." Shadow Wolf told him before flinging him back to his friend.

Cindy and Penn were playing a game of Poker while waiting for Shadow Wolf to come back.

"So, what's the stakes?" Knight Wolf asked.

"Penn wants to become a superhero for the lulz." Cindy replied.

"You know, you can always be my sidekick." Penn offered.

"No thanks, I like to work alone sometimes." Knight Wolf told him.

Shadow Wolf soon came back.

"Well?" Knight Wolf asked.

"Apparently that door is an elevator." Shadow Wolf pointed out before looking to Lyla.

"It is..." Lyla nodded.

"Well, we better get going before their lives are in danger." Knight Wolf suggested.

"So, who has a plan?" Penn asked.

"Well, surely we have to go down there and save the others." Cindy said.

"Don't call me Shirley..." Penn muttered.

Cindy gave him a deadpan face before looking over.

"Yes, we have to go down there, but we'll need a distraction or something so my father's men don't suspect a thing." Lyla suggested.

Everyone then smirked and looked right at Penn.

"What?" Penn blinked to them.

"Why don't you go out there and show 'em a magic trick, huh?" Cindy smiled and tried to push him out of the way, but obviously couldn't as she wasn't strong and he was quite large.

"Then, you gotta help me." Penn told her.

"Say what now?" Cindy muttered.

"Cindy, you know the best magicians have assistants..." Penn said as he picked her up. "Don't worry, I'd never hurt you though, would I ever hurt anyone?"

"Yes..." Cindy narrowed her eyes.

"Well, don't worry, you have nothing to worry about." Penn told her.

"That's what I'm worried about." Cindy muttered.

"All right, you guys handle the distraction while we head to the dungeon." Lyla told them.

"I'll remember this..." Cindy muttered before Penn walked off with her, carrying her over his shoulder.

Lyla then led Shadow Wolf and Knight Wolf to the elevator. "And remember, we must be cautious because my Uncle Sisto is probably there too." she then warned the two heroes. She then pressed the button and the doors opened and they came inside.

"Well, that was too easy..." Shadow Wolf muttered.

Unknown to them, the lead soldier was watching them on a screen. "Master Brak, there are intruders inside of the ship and one of them is Lyla." he then told him.

"Of course she would be there..." Brak grumbled.

"What shall we do?" The soldier asked.

"Activate the traps." Brak commanded.

"Yes, Master." The soldier said before pressing a button.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, so far so good." Lyla said as they walked along.

The walls then moved closer in on them to crush them.

"And that just happened..." Lyla sighed.

"I knew it was too easy!" Shadow Wolf complained. 

"Let me handle this." Knight Wolf suggested.

"You need any help?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"Nah, I got this." Knight Wolf reassured.

Lyla bit her lip nervously. Knight Wolf soon took stretches and pushed against the walls to keep them from closing in on them, crushing them.

"Come on, you're stronger than that!" Shadow Wolf told her.

"Uh, Shadow Wolf, what does it look like I'm doing?" Knight Wolf deadpanned.

"Sorry, just giving you some encouragement." Shadow Wolf defended.

Knight Wolf just rolled her eyes. Lyla and Shadow Wolf soon waited and the walls seemed to press back away from them.

"Master Brak won't like that..." The soldier frowned.

"ZESTO, WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Brak demanded.

"Heh... I guess these creatures are strong, sir." The soldier smiled nervously.

"Well, unleash our creature!" Brak demanded.

"Are you sure, sir?" Zesto asked.

"Do it NOW." Brak told him.

Zesto gulped and soon did as told as he unleashed the creature.

Lyla, Shadow Wolf, and Knight Wolf waited as the elevator went down, but it suddenly stopped somewhere else and the door opened up.

"Uh, this isn't our stop, what gives?" Shadow Wolf glared.

"Hello there, intruders~" Brak smirked as he came on a screen.

"Dad!" Lyla gasped.

"Lyla, I can't believe you would do this to me, it breaks my heart, it really does." Brak said to his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I don't want to be evil like you or Uncle Sisto." Lyla frowned.

"So disappointing..." Brak shook his head. "For shame."

"Hey, you shouldn't talk to your daughter like that, evil or not." Knight Wolf told Brak.

"I wouldn't if she was raised the way I wanted her to..." Brak huffed. "I'll have to unleash 'it' now."

"Oh, no." Lyla's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes." Brak grinned.

"Oh, no, not it!" Shadow Wolf called out. "What's it?"

"Please don't do this, Dad," Lyla frowned. "It's me you want, not my new friends."

"It's too bad, maybe it will, probably, eat you as well." Brak replied.

"What is it?!" Shadow Wolf demanded.

"Oh, a very special creature friend of ours..." Brak smirked. "Zesto?"

Zesto came up to a keypad and pushed a code in, opening a metal door, but it fell down on him and there was a loud roar heard. Lyla shook in fear and got down on her knees, looking really scared. Zesto stood up, a little wobbily and soon shook his head, glaring to the three. A creature soon came out, looking quite big and hungry.

"Sic 'em." Brak commanded.

The creature roared at goes after the trio. Brak laughed and enjoyed the show. Zesto rubbed his head as he came over.

"Ahem..." Brak looked to him.

"Must I, sir? It's so demeaning..." Zesto pouted.

Brak glared at him. Zesto soon got down on his hands and knees and Brak used him as a foot stool.

"Lyla, do you know how to stop it?" Knight Wolf asked.

"It can't be stopped," Lyla frowned. "It's too powerful and dangerous."

"Well, I've never been beaten before, and I'm not gonna let something big and ugly get in my way." Shadow Wolf glared.

The creature soon came up to the three of them and roared at them, blowing their hair back.

"Grr all you want, I could probably enjoy this." Shadow Wolf smirked, darkly and bravely like Batman on a mission.

"No, don't, it's too powerful and dangerous for you!" Lyla tried to warn her. "You could get killed and eaten!"

"Trust me, I can handle this." Shadow Wolf said.

"That girl never listens." Knight Wolf sighed and shook her head.

Shadow Wolf goes up to the creature, who growled, licking its lips as it was getting ready to attack.

"She's a fool." Brak commented.

"Whatever you say, Master." Zesto replied.

Shadow Wolf rolled up her sleeves as the creature came toward her, Lyla, and Knight Wolf. Shadow Wolf then soon tackled down the creature, using all of her strength, though not a god, still rather strong. Being part demon and a werewolf certainly helped. Lyla, Brak, and Zesto were jaw-dropped while Knight Wolf smirked. The creature growled, shaking its head and tried to attack her.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, you should've stayed down," Shadow Wolf tutted. "Now you get to see a werewolf demon in action!"

"What's she babbling about?" Brak muttered.

"Uh, she just said he should've stayed down and that he now gets to see a werewolf demon in action." Zesto told Brak. 

Shadow Wolf soon tripped the creature to fall on his back as she began to transform to show them what she had in mind. Lyla then gasped while Brak and Zesto's eyes widened.

"Try this on for size!" Shadow Wolf snarled, her eyes red and had become her werewolf demon form.

The creature snarled and came back on his feet and struck her at first. Shadow Wolf fell, but she then grabbed his arm and threw him against Brak and Zesto like he was useless.

"Come on, you stupid creature, attack them or I will kill you!" Brak threatened.

"He'll do it! I'm not the first Zesto!" Zesto said, fearfully.

The creature snarled and stomped back towards Lyla and the two superheroes.

"ROUND TWO, PAL!" Shadow Wolf challenged.

"That's right, my creature, kill them!" Brak laughed.

"Oh, boy..." Zesto sighed.

Shadow Wolf then tackled the creature again, beating him up. The creature was on the ground, beaten up but not dead. Shadow Wolf breathed heavily and howled as she returned to her human self.

"You sad excuse of a creature," Brak glared. "I trained you to kill them and you lost!"

The creature whimpered in pain.

"I'll teach you two disobey me!" Brak glared as he brought out a ray gun and shot the creature.

The creature soon yelled out of pain.

"That'll teach you for not following orders..." Brak snarled.

"Sir, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Zesto smiled nervously.

"Do you want to be next?" Brak warned.

"No, sir!" Zesto's eyes widened.

"Poor thing..." Knight Wolf whispered about the creature.

"What do you mean 'poor thing'?" Shadow Wolf glared. "That thing tried to kill me!"

"Yeah, but Brak didn't have to kill it!" Knight Wolf defended. "You're just cruel! You know that?!"

"That thing disobeyed me, so there will be consequences." Brak replied.

Zesto stood up beside Brak.

"Dad, I know you're my father, and I love you, but you're just a cruel man!" Lyla told her father. "This is worse than being a space pirate!"

"You don't know everything!" Brak glared. "You're just a little girl who's worse than your mother who I killed when you were a baby!"

"WHAT?!" Lyla gasped in horror.

"You heartless bastard!" Knight Wolf cried out.

"Why would you do that?!" Shadow Wolf glared at Brak.

"Because she didn't want to have an evil mastermind like me for a husband, so she tried to steal Lyla away from me." Brak replied.

"She was probably trying to protect her child, I can't believe you would stoop so low as to killing your own wife like that." Knight Wolf glared.

"I tried to protect her..." Zesto frowned. "I'm sorry for this, Lyla."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Brak snapped at him.

Zesto hesitated for a minute. "...Nothing."

Lyla didn't say anything, but had tears in her eyes as she was crying her eyes out. "Mommy! Not Mommy!"

"Shut up!" Brak told her, smacking her in the face.

Lyla suddenly fell because she wasn't expecting that.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Brak glared. "You know what? I think I'm going to adopt a child who will listen to me, and follow in my footsteps!"

Lyla didn't say anything, but was still crying. Knight Wolf knelt by Lyla to help her up. Lyla hugged Knight Wolf while crying. Shadow Wolf didn't say anything, but glared at the space pirate with anger and rage. Zesto could've sworn that he saw four red eyes.

"You could've had anything you wanted, but you had to be the way you are." Brak told his daughter.

"I'm not like you!" Lyla cried out.

"Just for that, I'm disowning you forever," Brak decided. "Come on, Zesto."

"Yes, sir." Zesto replied.

Brak and Zesto then came in the elevator and used it before Shadow Wolf, Knight Wolf, and Lyla could get to it.

"Damn it!" Shadow Wolf groaned as they were shut out.

Lyla sniffled as she was still crying.

"It's okay, Lyla, it'll be okay." Knight Wolf comforted the poor girl.

"Mommy is gone... Now I will never know who she is or what she's like..." Lyla pouted.

"I know, it's painful, but you can't let a thing like that stop you or hold you back in life." Knight Wolf told Lyla.

Lyla then sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"I know how you feel... I lost my mom when I was a little girl and when my little sister was a baby, and she never got to know what our mom looked like or how she was as a person." Knight Wolf said to Lyla. 

"Really?" Lyla asked. "How do you make the pain go away when you've lost someone you love?"

"It never really does, but you can always count on friends to help you get through the tough times and think about the loved ones you still have with you." Knight Wolf advised.

"It was never easy to ease the pain either, trust me, I know." Shadow Wolf muttered.

"You do?" Lyla asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey, the world ain't one big happy Disney movie, life sucks sometimes, but it can be good." Shadow Wolf told her.

"Well, the only family that still loves me are my grandparents." Lyla said.

"Well, there you go, don't focus too much on your mom, I know you're probably upset and miss her, but you can't let that hold you back." Shadow Wolf told Lyla.

Lyla smiled a little bit and hugged Knight Wolf and then Shadow Wolf who was surprised.

"Is there any other way to get to the ground floor?" Knight Wolf asked after the hug.

"I have a dumbwaiter in my room." Lyla suggested.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shadow Wolf said.

Lyla then led them to her bedroom in the spaceship.

"I really hope Penn and Cindy are okay with whatever they're doing." Knight Wolf hoped as they followed Lyla.

"Meh, I'm sure that they will be fine," Shadow Wolf shrugged. "...I hope."

Lyla opened a curtain to show a dumbwaiter and they all crawled inside. They then closed the curtain and Lyla pulled on the strings to make them go down without anyone else knowing, though the city was being enslaved by the rogue cat aliens and mind controlling them to become Brak's followers.

"Must stay calm... Must stay calm... Don't get angry..." Shadow Wolf told herself.

"Easy there." Knight Wolf told Shadow Wolf as they were going down.

"Sorry, I just hate that guy as much as I hate The Savage Coyotes." Shadow Wolf huffed.

"We all do, but we can't give away our cover, so be quiet as a mouse." Knight Wolf suggested.

Shadow Wolf nodded and followed Lyla and Knight Wolf as quietly as she could.

Meanwhile, Penn and Cindy distracted Brak's men with cheesy magic tricks and jokes with Cindy as the victim.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this, Penn," Cindy sighed. "You owe me big for this one."

"Ah, good to see you folks enjoying the show, bet your money, bet your gold, we can fool you no problem!" Penn told the crowd as Cindy was shuffling three cards face down and someone had to guess which card was theirs, if it was right, they won money, but if they lost, they would lose the item they bet on. 

"Now, try to guess which one is your card." Cindy told the crowd.

A soldier picked the card in the middle. Cindy then took out the card in the middle to show the King of Spades.

"Sorry, you lose." Penn smirked as he then took the soldier's gun.

"Hey, wait a minute, you cheated!" The soldier glared.

"What are you talking about?" Penn asked, innocently.

"You so cheated..." The soldier glared. 

"Did not." Cindy said innocently.

"Yes, you did," The soldier glared. "I can see that fat man has a card right up his sleeve!"

"You're crazy." Penn said.

"Get over here!" The soldier grabbed his arm.

"Help! Help! Sexual Harassment! I need an adult!" Penn cried out as he was being frisked.

Cindy then kicked his knee which made the soldier yell in pain and chased Penn and Cindy Roadrunner and Wile E. Coyote style.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Penn asked Cindy.

"I've been spending some spare time with the Warners." Cindy smiled with a nod.

Meanwhile Lyla, Knight Wolf, and Shadow Wolf were in the air vent and saw The Cartoon Girls, Blossom, Robin, Kevin, and Hermonie trapped in the cells, tied up.

"There they are, but there's two guards watching." Lyla observed.

"Hm... How to get past 'em?" Knight Wolf pondered.

"Scare them until they wet their pants and run away like cowards." Shadow Wolf smirked.

"That's a terrible idea..." Knight Wolf said. "Let's do it. Lyla, while we handle the guards, you free the others."

"Yes, ma'am." Lyla nodded.

Shadow Wolf and Knight Wolf soon took deep breaths and they came out.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here." The second guard glared, bringing out a ray gun with the first guard.

"We know." Shadow Wolf grinned.

"What are you doing here anyway?" The first guard asked.

"Here's how it's gonna go, we're gonna come over, take care of you guys, and then we're gonna free our friends, sound good?" Knight Wolf asked.

The two guards looked at them before looking at each other and laughing.

"And how do you think you're gonna do that?" The second guard asked between laughs. "You and what army?"

"Shall we?" Knight Wolf asked Shadow Wolf.

"We shall." Shadow Wolf nodded.

"Ooh, we're so scared," The first guard feigned fear. "What ever shall we do?"

"Oh, please, don't hurt us." The second guard added.

The two guards then just laughed at them.

"All right... I'm ready." Knight Wolf told Shadow Wolf.

"Stand back." Shadow Wolf told Lyla.

Lyla nodded and stood away close enough to be safe. Shadow Wolf and Knight Wolf soon transformed without a full moon while the guards laughed at them, but they wouldn't be laughing for long.

"Oh, man, that was the funniest thing ever, wasn't it?" The first guard still laughed until he then heard growling noises. "Jeez, no need to growl at me."

"It wasn't me." The second guard defended.

"Look out below!" Lyla called out before laughing to herself.

The two guards soon looked up to see Shadow Wolf and Knight Wolf, transformed, and looked deadly serious.

"So, what's so funny now?" Shadow Wolf snarled. "I don't hear ya guys laughin'!"

The guards looked at each other, gulping in fear, and shakily pulled out their ray guns.

"S-S-Stay back!" The first guard cried out.

"No, I like a good joke as much as the next guy..." Shadow Wolf taunted.

"Oh, I think it's that they thought we couldn't take them on..." Knight Wolf smirked. "They thought we were probably just kids playing dress-up."

"Uh, he said it, not me." The second guard blamed the first guard.

"Me? You're the one who thought it was Halloween!" The first guard glared.

"You mean to tell me that it's not Halloween?!" The second guard replied.

"We'll talk about this later, right now, I have a ray gun and I'm not afraid to use it." The first guard said.

"Go ahead... Shoot us... I dare you." Shadow Wolf taunted.

The guards shot them and it didn't do anything to them. 

"What the hell?" The first guard muttered.

"Okay, very cute, that was a good try, but... How about this...?" Knight Wolf smirked before roaring loudly in his face, showing her fangs and beady red eyes.

"Whoa." Shadow Wolf whispered, not expecting that from her of all people.

The guard turned white as a sheet and eventually passed out. The second guard was shaking like a leaf from that and tried to pull out his own gun, but couldn't, he was too scared. Shadow Wolf and Knight Wolf smirked to each other before roaring right in the second guard's face. 

"MOTHER!" The second guard cried out, dropping his gun and ran away like a coward.

"Coward." Shadow Wolf scoffed.

"Um, hello, can you free us right now?" Hermione asked, impatiently.

Lyla soon came in and went to free the others while Shadow Wolf and Knight Wolf went back to normal.

"That was some backbone you showed there, I'm impressed." Shadow Wolf smirked.

"Don't get used to it..." Knight Wolf sighed. "I think that was my aunt trying to come out."

"Thanks, guys, but where's Cindy?" Action Girl asked.

"She's distracting the guards and we gotta tell you guys something about Brak if that's okay with you." Shadow Wolf explained before requesting from the female cat alien.

"Yes, that's fine." Lyla nodded.

Shadow Wolf and Knight Wolf then told them about Brak killing Lyla's mother and even disowning her.

"Really...?" Blossom asked. "That's so sad and harsh."

"I know..." Lyla frowned. "It's painful, I don't know if I'll ever recover from it."

"Oh, yes, so sad, can we just go now?" Hermione groaned. "I want to tell everyone about Action Girl's secret identity."

"Is that all you even care about...?" Knight Wolf lowly asked.

Shadow Wolf took a step back as she was afraid of something going to happen and even Kevin took a step back too.

"Gee, you could at least be thankful your life was saved." Action Girl glared.

"Yes, it was, and now, once Brak and the others are gone, the whole world will know who you really are, even those who hate you to the core." Hermione glared back.

"Ungrateful brat..." Knight Wolf glared at Hermione. "Just what is your problem anyway?"

"Nothing is my problem," Hermione defended. "I just want people to know that Mike is--"

"Oh, just shut the hell up!" Knight Wolf complained.

Everyone else's eyes widened in shock.

"You may be a superhero, but you don't talk to me like that!" Hermione warned.

"Well, I saved your life, and you're not even thankful that I did!" Knight Wolf glared. "All you care about is having your way, and using your smartness to make everyone else feel dumb!"

Hermione then opened her mouth as she was about to say something.

"Shut up, I'm talking to you now," Knight Wolf didn't even give her a chance. "You know what? I'm getting really sick of you! You know what you are? You're a--" she then cursed as she told her a bunch of profane words just like Lindsay did to Heather on Total Drama Island.

Most people were shocked, they saw it coming, but the fact that Knight Wolf of all people said that made it majorly shocking.

"So sit down, shut up, and do as I say, or I'll leave you stranded in outer space where no one will hear you scream, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Knight Wolf glared.

Hermione nodded with wide eyes out of fear.

Knight Wolf closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled. "Kevin, do you have anything to say?" she then asked sharply.

"N-No, ma'am." Kevin stuttered.

"You better not, or I'll do the same to you," Knight Wolf glared. "Guys? Let's go."

"Are you okay now?" Action Girl asked her cousin.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let that out," Knight Wolf replied. "I've been holding it in for a while."

"But you won't be so good for long~..." Brak's voice taunted.

Everyone turned around and gasped as Brak and his men was there 

"Oh, my gosh." Robin moaned.

"Holy crap!" Blossom cried out.

"Random plot twist outta nowhere, suckers!" Zesto laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Brak, you heartless monster, you're going to pay for everything you did!" Action Girl sneered.

"And I suppose you're all going to stop me? Maybe in your dreams." Brak laughed.

They then heard a rumbling noise and a scream as they saw Cindy and Penn riding a hoverboard, screaming and busting through the wall.

"How do you stop this thing?!" Cindy cried out.

"Where'd you get your license, a box of Chunky Puffs cereal?!" Penn glared.

"I don't have a license, I'm only 10!" Cindy defended. "...And three-quarters!"

"You should've let me drive!" Penn argued.

"You'd just crash into buildings!" Cindy glared.

"Okay, stop the board, stop it." Penn told her.

Cindy soon stopped the board.

Penn then put her in the back and he stood up front and soon rode the board in the air. "Psh... Kids these days..." he muttered. "You think you know everything just 'cuz you saw a movie."

"Get them!" Brak commanded.

The men then attacked the group.

"Think you can stop us?" Action Girl taunted.

"Yeah, I think it's time for us to... Kick some action!" Blossom proclaimed.

"Oh, okay, you do that now, we'll just wait here and watch." Hermione smiled innocently as she stood away with Kevin.

"Oh, no, you're helping us!" Knight Wolf told her.

"What?!" Hermione asked.

"I might not be Action Girl's biggest fan, but... What the heck?" Kevin shrugged. "We might as well do something useful."

"That's the smartest thing you've said in your life." Robin muttered.

And with that, the battle began.

"This is interesting, huh, Zesto?" Brak smirked.

Zesto glared at Brak and pulled out his ray gun.

"What are you doing?!" Brak glared back at him.

"I'm through being your punching bag!" Zesto glared at Brak. "I've put up with your crap ALL MY LIFE!"

"What are you talking about?!" Brak demanded.

"You're under arrest for the murder of my sister: Misti!" Zesto revealed.

"You traitor!" Brak glared. "Sisto, dispose of him." he then commanded his brother.

"Yes, Brak, Master." Sisto nodded.

"And you!" Zesto glared. "I trusted you!"

"You should've known better." Sisto mocked him.

"Well, you should know better than to push me around like a spineless lackey!" Zesto glared. "I'm gonna put you two on lock-down... You're lucky you don't get sent to Area 51."

"Wait, that exists?" Diva Dynamite asked.

"And while you do that, I'm going to do something more useful than you've ever done: destroy Action Girl!" Brak sneered as he pulled out his ray gun and shot Action Girl, but Blossom saw this after taking care of the men, when she saw this, she stood in front of Action Girl, taking the hit. 

"BLOSSOM!" Action Girl cried out.

"Oh, no!" Cindy gasped.

"Damn." Penn muttered.

"Whoa." Kevin's eyes widened.

"I missed!" Brak said, but then shrugged. "Oh, well."

"Blossom! Blossom, why?" Action Girl asked as she took the girl in her arms.

"You would do the same for me too..." Blossom muttered as she weakly opened her eyes.

"Aw, Bloss, you didn't have to do that..." Action Girl told her.

"I know..." Blossom smiled weakly. "You're a great hero... We're very lucky to have you in the city." She then kissed her hero on the cheek and closed her eyes.

"Blossom?... Blossom!... BLOSSOM!" Action Girl cried out, but the girl didn't answer. 

"What a shame," Brak laughed. "Oh, well, who's next?"

"You just can't stop, can you?" Monster Girl glared. "Do you want people to hate you?"

"Silence," Brak scoffed. "I don't care about that, all I've ever wanted was to become the ruler of Earth!"

"You're not going to be, pal..." Action Girl whispered darkly.

Everyone then looked to her as she shook badly from anger, but something was going to happen that nobody knew about except for her friends.

"What's the matter, kid?" Brak mocked. "Scared?"

"Just as I thought, it's her own demon side coming out." Shadow Wolf whispered to herself.

"A demon Action Girl... This is going to be a big twist." Knight Wolf muttered.

"Penn, I thought you said that you knew how to use a hoverboard!" Cindy glared.

"Well, I'm a better driver than you..." Penn glared down at Cindy.

There were then soldiers in front of them, but Cindy used her own powers which made the soldiers freeze. The soldiers froze up.

"Hm... I could be the new Elsa..." Cindy smirked.

"Nice job, Cindy." Penn approved.

"No problem." Cindy smiled sheepishly.

"You are idiots!" Brak growled. "Now it's my turn, let's see, who gets to die? Now then, how about you, Lyla?"

Lyla whimpered and backed up into the corner.

"Ooh! Down there!" Cindy told Penn. "Go down there!"

"There's that Brak again..." Penn said as he hovered with her. 

"Save Lyla!" Cindy begged.

"You got it." Penn told her.

Brak looked up and then started to shoot at them.

"Dodge it!" Cindy yelped.

Penn then swerved slightly.

"Whoa!" Cindy yelped, losing her balance, but held onto the board while dangling in the air. 

"You can't catch me!" Penn laughed as he dodged the blasts. "Oh, uh, hang right, Cindy, don't let go."

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I LET GO?!" Cindy cried out.

"Now then, where was I? Oh, yeah," Brak smirked. "I was about to finish you off."

Lyla merely crunched down, looking really scared.

"Any final words?" Brak prompted.

"I think you should watch your back." Lyla warned. 

"Why?" Brak asked.

Lyla soon pointed behind him.

Brak looked back in annoyance, and saw that Action Girl was in her very own werewolf demon form. "What the hell?!" he asked with wide eyes.

"I definitely did not see that one coming." Penn commented to himself.

Action Girl towered over Brak with a snarl. Brak soon reached out, grabbing Zesto and used him as a shield.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Zesto gasped.

"Take him! Not me!" Brak defended himself.

Action Girl took a hold of Zesto, putting him next to Lyla and gently patting him on the head before going to Brak.

"What did I ever do to you?" Brak cried. "Have you ever thought maybe it doesn't have to be this way?"

"Dude, you tried to kill your own wife and now your own daughter, that's pretty messed up." Kevin commented.

"Shut up!" Brak glared at him.

"Does she have any control over the demon trait?" Monster Girl asked.

"Oh, yeah, I helped her with that," Shadow Wolf replied. "You're welcome."

Brak then ran away from everyone. Action Girl growled and chased after him.

"Lyla, are you okay?" Zesto comforted.

"I don't know anymore..." Lyla sulked. "Zesto, am I a terrible person?"

"No, of course not, sweetheart," Zesto soothed her. "Brak just doesn't know what he's thinking. He may be big and mighty, but he's as stupid as they made him look on Adult Swim, but at least his parents are decent people... Even if his father is an enslaved human."

"Grandma did always say that she loves him," Lyla replied. "She's not like Dad or Uncle Sisto."

"I'm so sorry about your mother," Zesto frowned. "I tried to protect her."

"Did you really?" Lyla asked.

"Yes, I wanted to help you too..." Zesto frowned. "I tried sucking up to Brak all these years so he would spare me so I could save you, so I dedicated the rest of my life to be his loyal follower and put up with whatever he told me to do."

"Zesto, do you know who my mom is or at least what she looked like?" Lyla asked.

"I do actually... I've kept this safe for seventeen years..." Zesto said before he reached into his pocket and brought out an old picture.

The picture was of a youthful and glamorous looking space cat woman with curly and flowing white hair with blue-green eyes and she wore a purple dress with black boots and white gloves. "This is your mother, Misti."

"How do you know so much about her?" Lyla asked.

"Because she is my sister." Zesto replied.

"Then that means you're my uncle..." Lyla whispered.

"Surprise?" Zesto smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, I didn't see that one coming either." Penn commented.

Lyla had tears in her eyes again and hugged her new uncle.

"It's all right, Lyla, it's all right," Zesto comforted her while she cried. "I've wanted to tell you for so long."

Everyone smiled at the scene, even Kevin was smiling and even had tears in his eyes, he then grabbed Shadow Wolf's cape so he could blow his nose.

"Hey!" Shadow Wolf glared and took her cape away. "Ugh!"

Brak then went up to the elevator and closed it so that he could escape. "Just what was that thing?" The space pirate muttered to himself.

Knight Wolf soon grabbed Brak by his throat.

"H-Hey, let me go!" Brak gagged.

"You wanna end this or should I?" Knight Wolf asked Shadow Wolf.

"Hmm... Let's let our leader decide." Shadow Wolf suggested.

Action Girl soon held her head, having a slight headache from the transformation.

"Here, Action Girl." Cindy said, handing the hero some Advil as she came on the ground with Penn.

"Thanks, Cindy..." Action Girl said softly as she took the medicine.

"Let go of me!" Brak demanded. "I am your lord and master, you shouldn't disobey me!"

"What do you think we should do?" Knight Wolf asked as she still held onto Brak.

"Send 'em back to the moon." Action Girl smirked.

"You can't do this to me!" Brak called out. "I'm Brak! I am your lord! I am your new overlord!"

"Yeah, well, no, you're not." Action Girl said.

Knight Wolf then stretched her arms and soon threw Brak high into the air that he even passed the clouds.

"What about this guy?" Shadow Wolf asked, pointing to Sisto.

"The same thing, I guess." Action Girl shrugged.

Then all of a sudden, all three werewolves' stomachs rumbled as they were hungry.

"I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Shadow Wolf groaned.

"Yeah, I don't think I've eaten anything in a while." Knight Wolf agreed.

"Why do I not like where this is going?" Sisto asked himself in misfortune.

"I don't think I ate anything this morning." Action Girl said.

"That's too bad though, right?" Sisto asked as he backed up in a corner.

The three looked over at Sisto and then came toward him. Sisto, of course, cried for help and begged them not to do this, but it was too late. Cindy and the others soon looked away and helped everyone after Brak's men left Earth since they couldn't rule it.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel and Dennis smiled as they reunited with Kevin and soon Hermione was reunited by her parents and younger twin brothers, though she looked annoyed with them despite being her own family.

"W-What happened...?" Blossom muttered as her eyes slowly opened and she woke up.

"Blossom, you're okay!" Action Girl cheered before hugging her.

Blossom's eyes widened, but she had a dazed smile on her face while blushing.

"Oh, thank goodness... I was worried about you." Action Girl told her.

"You were worried about me?" Blossom asked softly.

"Of course I was," Action Girl replied. "You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't want to stand by and see you get hurt." Blossom said.

"Come on, we better get you home." Action Girl suggested before she saw she had a new message on her phone, but she decided to check it later.

Penn and Cindy looked to each other in concern before looking back. Action Girl then went to the Utonium household with Monster Girl, Diva Dynamite, Shadow Wolf, Knight Wolf, Robin, Penn, and Cindy while everyone else went back to doing what they were doing before.

"Hm... Maybe next time..." Kevin muttered to himself about exposing Action Girl AKA Mike Mazinsky to the world.

Action Girl knocked on the door. Bubbles and Buttercup then opened the door then gasped as they saw Shadow Wolf and Knight Wolf.

"Is your dad home?" Action Girl asked.

"Professor!" Bubbles called out.

"Yes?" The Professor replied before walking over and gasped. "Oh, my!"

"Blossom needs help." Action Girl told the Professor as she carried Blossom in her arms.

"Oh, my baby!" The Professor cried out. "Bubbles, set up the bed."

"Yes, Professor." Bubbles replied.

"Buttercup, get my first aid kit." The Professor added.

"On it." Buttercup nodded.

They soon came inside.

"What happened?" The Professor frowned.

"She took a shot for me when Brak tried to attack me," Action Girl frowned back. "I'm sorry, this is my fault."

"Why would you blame yourself?" Monster Girl asked. 

"Because she was trying to save me," Action Girl replied. "If I hadn't been there, maybe she would be fine right now."

"The bed is ready, Professor!" Bubbles called out.

"I got the kit!" Buttercup added.

"All right, let me fix her up," The Professor nodded. "You guys stay right here; I'll be right back."

Everyone looked over and they had to now wait for Blossom. That sounds like the end until next time, but it's a little far from it. Action Girl soon saw that she got a new message from an old friend of hers.

At the City Jail, Sedusa was sulking in her cell until the warden came to her. 

"Your bail's been paid, you can go." The warden told Sedusa.

"Ah, how wonderful..." Sedusa said and she soon came out of her cell once the door opened and she smiled once she saw who had come to pick her up. "It's you! I knew you'd come~..."

"Well, I had to," The man's voice chuckled. "We have a bit of history, now don't say anything, I want this to be a surprise for my little guest I invited over for dinner."

"Oh... Of course..." Sedusa told him before taking his hand, they then shared a loving kiss with each other, and it was soon revealed that the man was none other than Captain Hero. 

The End


End file.
